Familia Ketchum Waterflower
by Izumi17
Summary: Kasumi, viajó en el tiempo e hizo muchas travesuras con sus hermanos, pero cómo vivan ellos antes de viajar al pasado, está es la secuela de la historia Travesuras en el tiempo. La vida de Ash y Misty antes, durante y después de la llegada de sus niños. Hasta que Kasumi sea transportada en el tiempo.
1. Prologo

Lo prometido es deuda y casi un año después les tengo la secuela de mi maravillosa aventura _Travesuras en el tiempo_, o ¿en realidad es una precuela? Bueno, la cuestión es que van al fin a entender lo que pasó con Misty, cómo Ash y ella se juntaron definitivamente y las circunstancias de los nacimientos de los niños, como es tradición desde el anterior fic, tendré una nota explicando algunas cosas del capítulo, si es necesario. Claro está.

Bueno para que puedan comenzar ya... Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**KASUMI POV**

̶ Hola mi nombre es Kasumi Ketchum, tengo diez años y estoy a punto de salir a mi viaje pokémon. ‒ decía la pequeña Kasumi con su pijama frente a una cámara de vídeo en su habitación. La niña tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes.

La habitación era algo desordenada, con libros y dos muñecos de felpa con forma de pokémon en el suelo pero en comparación con la habitación de sus otros hermanos era la más limpia de la casa, sin mencionar que su padre era mucho más desordenado.

‒ Vivo con mi papá, y mis hermanos mayores. ¿eh? Ah se preguntaran dónde vivo bueno yo vivo en el maravilloso Pueblo Paleta cuna de los más grandes entrenadores pokémon, uno de ellos es mi papá‒

Decía mientras sacaba la cámara de vídeo por la ventana y capturaba un hermoso paisaje nocturno del pueblo para luego depositar la donde estaba y tomar un porta retrato de su mesa de noche.

‒este de aquí es mi papá... ‒ puso el porta retrato frente a la cámara y señaló al muchacho risueño que era su padre, pero esa foto era vieja, su padre debía tener unos 17 años más o menos ‒ se llama Ash Ketchum, y la chica pelirroja del lindo Kimono que está a su lado es mi mamá, su nombre era Misty Waterflower... ‒

Dejó de nuevo el portarretrato en la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo frente a la cámara con otra fotografía más linda de su madre

‒ Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía dos años, no sé exactamente por qué pero mis hermanos dicen que fue porque nos quería mucho... pero no estoy triste porque yo seré idéntica a ella: una líder de gimnasio de pokémon de agua mucho más competente que el actual líder‒ dijo esbozando una sonrisa ganadora heredada de su madre. ‒ no he presentado a mis hermanos... ‒ dijo mostrando una sonrisa inocente y disculpándose ante la cámara.

Ella se agachó hacia uno de los libros del suelo y sacó varias fotografías pero justo cuando las iba a mostrar a la cámara sonrió y las guardo aparte. ‒ saben se los voy a presentar, ahora mi papá no está pero vendrá mañana para una cena familiar importante, pero mis hermanos están aquí así que... ‒

Muy sigilosamente la pequeña niña salió en silencio de su habitación, camino por el oscuro pasillo hacía la habitación de su hermano mayor.

‒ creo prudente que se los debo presentar por orden desde el menor hasta el mayor, pero para mi desgracia todos son mayores a mí ‒ dijo susurrando mientras se grababa al lado de la puerta de su hermano inmediato superior.

Muy despacio ella abrió un poco de la puerta y asomó la cámara, las imágenes que grabó mostraron una habitación realmente desordenada con libros, ropa, instrumentos médicos y bolsas de plástico con contenido desconocido, en la silla, junto a la ventana estaba un muchacho de unos trece años con cabello negro largo, sujetado en una cola de caballo, leyendo un libro que el título decía "Médicina Pokémon Teoríca‒Práctica Avanzada"

‒ este es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Satoshi, tiene una melliza que es mayor a él y es, por ende, mi hermana también. Como habrán notado mi hermano es médico Pokémon se graduó con honores el año pasado, y un pequeño cobertizo fuera de casa es su pequeño consultorio, mientras que un área de un granero es su pequeño hospital, ¿increíble no? ‒

‒ ¿Kasumi no deberías estar dormida? ‒ dijo el muchacho sin levantar la vista ‒ ¿qué estas haciendo? ‒

‒ nada, voy por agua... ‒

‒... ok... ‒

Kasumi se alejó de la habitación y volvió a enfocarse con la cámara de vídeo.

‒ mi hermano siempre dice que uno para estar sano debe dormir lo suficiente, es por eso que me molesta diciendo que no creceré sino duermo las horas que debo... pero bueno ahora vamos con la siguiente... ‒

Lentamente Kasumi se dirigió a la habitación de alado donde se olía a flores. Igual que en el anterior abrió un poco la puerta y observó a su hermana mayor tirada boca abajo en el suelo de la habitación el cual estaba lleno de pinturas, lienzos, cuadernos, lápices, borradores, colores, y cuerda para enlazar un objeto fuera de lugar se preguntaran. La muchacha estaba con un pincel en la mano trazando unos lindos tonos de color azul a su no acaba obra de arte. Ella, al igual que su mellizo, tenía el cabello negro largo pero ella lo tenía sujeto con un moño, ese peinado era único para cuando pintaba porque ella lo prefería suelto.

‒ Ella es la melliza de Satoshi, su nombre es Satoko, es una excelente pintora con solo ver una cosa por un segundo puede retratarla en un minuto si tiene los materiales adecuados, ella ha ganado un galardón a la mejor artista del año hace tres años y se ha mantenido invicta, pero también es coordinadora pokémon, y le gusta ayudar a papá con sus experimentos pero lo que más le gusta es arrear los tauros de papá, es por eso que notaran la soga... ‒

‒ Kasumi, ¿qué estás haciendo? Creí que estabas en tu habitación‒ dijo la muchacha cambiando el color a su lienzo, escogiendo un rojo brillante.

‒sí, tenía sed voy por agua... ‒

‒ no te pierdas... ‒

‒ Yo nunca me pierdo... ‒

Kasumi se fue de la habitación y volvió a enfocarse ella misma esta vez lo hizo mucho más alejada de la habitación de su hermana.

‒ Satoko siempre me molesta dice que nunca lograre mi meta... pero en el fondo es la que más se preocupa por mí o al menos eso creo... ‒

De pronto un sonido melodioso se oyó a la distancia, Kasumi rápidamente se dirigió a esa habitación que era del tercer hermano mayor. Abriendo la puerta lo más despacio posible ojeó a la pequeña habitación donde su hermano tenía un desorden descomunal de ropa, pokeballs, partituras, y su pikachu, llamado Pika para diferenciarlo del de su padre, rondaba el piso como si estaba buscando algo importante. Su hermano estaba frente a un piano sintetizador entonando una hermosa melodía, parando de vez en cuando en lo cual escribía en unas hojas que tenía a un lado. Su cabello negro corto, y liso estaba despeinado, mostrando su atractivo.

‒ Este de aquí es Red, tiene 17 años y es el músico de la casa, aparte de papá; Red domina el piano, guitarra, flauta y violoncelo. Es un excelente entrenador pokémon, candidato a la elite four, y campeón de todas las ligas pokémon conocidas. Tiene una novia llamada Jane, la cual es muy agradable, ella también toca un instrumento, el violín. Red casi siempre está serio y eso es porque... ‒

‒ Porque no me gusta perder el tiempo... Kasu deberías dormir ya es muy tarde... ‒ dijo Red regresando a verla.

‒ Red, iba por agua... ‒

‒ la cocina es hacia la otra dirección, ¿qué estas haciendo? ‒

‒ Un diario de la familia... ‒

‒_*suspiro* _está bien solo no te desveles... ‒

‒ Gracias, tu tampoco... ‒

Kasumi sonrió a su hermano, y cerró su habitación, y en cuanto lo hizo se enfocó de nuevo para dar un mensaje muy importante.

‒ Red siempre me toma en cuenta, dice que es porque él fue mi niñero los primeros días después de que yo nací, me cuida peor que mi papá, pueden creerlo el otra día conversaba con un amigo y lo amenazó diciendo que acabaría con todos sus pokémon si se volvía acercar a mí. A veces es muy celoso... ‒

‒ no es solo contigo... ‒ dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Kasumi regresó a ver y vio a su hermana mayor, en la puerta de su alcoba con un libro en sus manos. Kasumi hizo ademán de apagar la cámara pero Ritsuko la mantuvo en alto para que la cámara la grabara toda, en especial su largo cabello pelirojo hecho trenza, la única forma en la que ella puede dormir con tan cantidad de cabello.

‒ ¡Hola!, soy Ritsuko y tengo 20 años, me da mucha vergüenza que vean mi habitación está muy desordenada, me gusta leer, y también disfruto de una buena pelea pokémon, cabe recalcar que la que pelea con los pokémon soy yo, cuerpo a cuerpo. Soy la comandante de los Pokémon Ranges de Kanto, y me gustan los dulces... ‒

‒ Gracias Ritsuko, ‒ dijo Kasumi viendo a su hermana irse a su habitación. ‒ Como habrán notado Ritsuko y yo somos las únicas pelirrojas en la casa, a veces la herencia es cruel. ‒

Kasumi volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta colocó la cámara donde estaba y sentándose frente a ella dijo muy seria.

‒ la razón de este vídeo es porque desde que cumplí diez años siento que no conozco a mi familia, sé quiénes son, pero no sé por qué son como son, no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero sé que papá y mamá tuvieron muchas dificultades, y quiero saber cuáles fueron y por qué, quiero saber por qué mamá murió tan joven, quiero saber por qué papá no se lleva bien con la mayoría de la gente de Pueblo paleta, quiero saber por qué los amigos de papá , es decir mis tíos, dieron la espalda a mi padre, o al menos algunos de ellos, y por qué Tío Gary se empeña en que se vuelva a casar... quiero conocer más a mi familia para saber quién soy... y poder ser lo que yo quiero ser... es tarde y mañana hay mucho que hacer... nos veremos en la siguiente nota del diario... ‒

Y con eso Kasumi apagó la cámara la guardo en su cajón apago las luces, y se fue a acostar. Deseando que mañana sea muy fructífero en su investigaciones.

* * *

Nota: este prologo es para recordarles quienes son los personajes. Las principales interrogantes que se dieron en el fic anterior podré o al menos lo intentaré responderles en este.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios /sugerencias / críticas.

Que tengan una linda semana y nos vemos en dos semanas aproximadamente.


	2. Festival en llamas

Hola todos, gracias por la espera. Este es el primer capítulo oficial del fic. Entonces debo poner ciertas advertencias como comportamiento inadecuado y muerte de uno de los personajes. Quedan advertidos mis queridos lectores. Al final tendrán una explicación más detallada del por qué de ciertas cosas en este capítulo. Espero que sepan respetar mi opinión.

Recuerden que todos los díalogos que se encuentren en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Pueblo Paleta se estaba preparando para uno de los más grandes festivales del año, el Festival de la fundación del Pueblo, el cual cumpliría sus 100 años ya, y además se festejaba el inicio del verano. Todo el mundo estaba realmente emocionado, todos sacaban cosas viejas y antiguas para que se notará el pequeño avance en el pueblo.

Pueblo Paleta había comenzado como una hacienda adinerada, donde el dueño era un hombre muy rico, con el tiempo la propiedad se fue rompiendo dejando paso a que se formara el pueblo; su fundación en sí se dio cuando ya casi toda la hacienda había sido fragmentada, lo único que quedaba era la gran casa, la cual estaba donde actualmente está el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

_15:30_

Ash había regresado hace unos días a pueblo paleta, después de su última aventura intentando conseguir la copa de Sinoh, en esta ocasión se tomaría un buen tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar con su madre de unas agradables vacaciones. Pero cuando llegó se lleno de la sorpresa que Misty estaba en su casa, al igual que Tracey, y el Profesor Oak.

‒bienvenido a casa Ash ‒ dijo Delia Ketchum al ver a su hijo.

‒ hola mamá, Prof. Oak, Misty, Tracey, que sorpresa no esperaba verlos ‒

‒ Creimos que te alegraría saber que hay excelentes noticias... ‒ dijo el Prof. Oak con una sonrisa ‒ pero para eso debemos ir al laboratorio. ‒

‒ ¿de que se trata? ‒ preguntó Ash

‒ Sam no nos lo ha dicho aún... ‒ respondió su madre trayendo un plato de bocadillos.

‒ tenemos que esperar a Gary que viene en camino... ‒

‒ya estoy aquí ‒ dijo Gary entrando por la puerta de la casa de los Ketchum sin siquiera saludar.

‒ bien en ese caso vamos... ‒dijo el Prof. Oak.

_16:15_

Todos se dirigieron al laboratorio, y en cuanto llegaron vieron que una oficial Jenny los esperaba en la puerta.

‒ Todo esta resguardado como lo planeo Professor ‒dijo la oficial ni bien vio llegar al dueño del laboratorio.

‒ ¿para qué tanta seguridad? ‒ preguntó Misty

‒ La cosa que van a ver será estupenda, vengan... ¿Ash recuerdas por qué motivo fuiste a las Islas Naranja y a la región Jotto? ‒

‒...sí, fue por un encargo suyo... ‒dijo Misty intentando recordar

‒ Misty tiene razón fue para retirar algo ‒ confirmó Tracey

‒ mm... no fue por la pokebola GS? ‒recrodó súbitamente Ash

‒ Exacto, hemos obtenido mucha información sobre ella... ‒

El Prof. Los condujo por su laboratorio hasta una zona totalmente resguardada donde en el medio estaba la brillante y dorada pokebola GS. El Prof. Se acercó y la tomó con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.

‒ esta pokebola tenía o tiene a un pokémon legendario, o a un huevo de un pokémon legendario‒

‒ ¿cómo es posible un huevo?‒

‒ ¿y cómo es que tenia o tiene?‒

Fueron las preguntas de la mayoria. El profesor oak respondio que tenia o tiene es porque no han logrado abrirla, pero que infirieron en su contenido con un escaner muy poderoso, que permitio ver el tipo de energia que irradiaba la pokebola para determinar a q tipo de pokemon pertenecia. La otra pregunta fue respondida con un no estamos seguros pero creemos que es un huevo porque las ondas son muy parecidas a cuando están aun dentro del cascaron.

‒ Wow eso es grandioso prof.‒

‒gracias Ash, ahora debemos dejarla en este lugar de seguridad alta para que no se pierda aun no sabemos que puede contener‒

‒ Eso es una excelente noticia ¿qué les parece si vamos al festival?‒ propuso la señora Ketchum con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se cambiaron para la ocasión, era muy común usar Kimonos en ese tipo de festivales, Ash por primera vez no usó un Kimono porque Gary hizo el comentario de que no es nada estimulante usar ese tipo de atuendo en esa época, molestando a Ash, eso originó que Ash no se lo pusiera.

_18:00_

En el festival se formaron varios grupos, Tracey acompañó al Prof. Oak, Gary se separó para ir a ver a sus viejas porristas, Delia fue a saludar a unas amigas, eso dejaba a Ash y a Misty solos, aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente.

Fueron a todos los juegos y a todos los puestos de comida, además de que también se divirtieron bailando.

_20:35_

En el laboratorio, todo era calma, los oficiales vigilaban fielmente el objeto que debían cuando de pronto un Jigglipuff apareció de la nada y empezó a cantar, todos los oficiales se durmieron, y un misterioso hombre entró en acción, se dirigió a la zona resguardada y sacó varios instrumentos, debía forzar la entrada antes de que los oficiales despertaran sino lo hacia pronto sería su fin. Disponía de media hora para hacerlo.

* * *

En el festival Ash y Misty estaban caminando cuando se toparon con un hombre alto y gordo que tenía una nariz roja, su nombre era Carl, y era el dueño del único Bar que había en pueble paleta. A Ash no le gustaba mucho encontrarse con él porque significaban malas noticias.

‒ Ash...‒

‒hola Carl...‒ respondió muy nervioso esperando no oir lo que vendría después.

‒esta en el puesto...‒

‒... gracias... iré por ella...‒

Misty no sabia de que estaban hablando pero se preocupo al ver la expresión de Ash, en cuanto Carl se fue Ash lanzó un suspiro y Misty se debatía si seria correcto preguntar o no, al final decidió preguntar.

‒ este... ¿pasa algo malo?‒

‒depende de como lo veas...‒

‒ ¿es grave?‒

‒mas o menos, es como cuando te desilusionas porque no cumplieron una promesa... si quieres puedes irte a divertir yo arreglare esto...‒

‒te ayudo... total ya vimos todo lo que tenía que ofrecer el festival‒

Ash no estaba seguro de que si eso fuera lo correcto pero no tuvo más opción, dirigió a Misty al puesto de bebidas de Carl y ahí estaba la persona que Misty jamas pudiera imaginarse: Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, estaba completamente ebria, estaba rodeada de otras mujeres en igual o peor condición que ella, varios chicos fueron por ellas; en el caso de la madre de Ash ella apenas podía parase, ni hablar podía. Ash con mucha delicadeza la levantó y la remolcó a la casa, Misty ayudo colocándose del otro lado para poder remolcarla, ninguno hablo en el transcurso del camino; en cuanto llegaron a la casa, y acostaron a la madre de Ash en su cama, el ambiente se sintió algo mas relajado.

Ash fue a la cocina y sacó varias cosas, una de ellas era una bolsa de chocolate, y lo puso al fuego, junto con la leche para cocinar.

‒ Cuando papá se fue, mamá sufrio mucho, sus viejas amigas le habian dicho que era bueno desahogarse... se lo tomo literal... y luego con mucho esfuerzo dejó eso‒ dijo Ash cuando le servia una taza de chocolate caliente a Misty

‒ Se como es... hubo una época que mis hermanas tenían un problema parecido... no el mismo pero parecido...‒

‒el problema Misty es que mamá es capaz de gastarse todo el dinero en eso, y luego no tendría para comer, el restaurante no da mucho pero es algo...; además de que me prometió no hacerlo, me juró que no lo haría, y ahora verla así de nuevo me decepciona‒

‒ Ash no seas tan duro, no te preocupes solo fue una noche, un momento de liberación, de seguro no lo volverá a hacer‒

‒eso espero... si quieres puedes volver al festival‒

‒ ¿y dejarte aquí solo?‒

‒si‒

‒ no, me parece que ya lo vimos todo‒

‒de acuerdo, ¿quieres hacer algo?‒

‒podemos ver una pelicula‒

‒por su puesto‒

* * *

_21:00_

El ladrón había huido rápidamente del lugar, sabía que si no se apresuraba lo atraparían debía buscar un lugar para esconderse, y principalmente esconder lo que había tomado.

Asi que decidió por la mejor opción esconderla dentro de una casa que pareciera que fuera de una persona de la cual no se sospecharía, en ese momento vio su oportunidad, entro muy silenciosamente por la puerta de atrás, vio como dos personas miraban televisión, no se arriesgara a que lo vieran, silenciosamente libero al gyglipuff y con su dulce melodía hizo que esos muchachos se durmieran, el truco era hacer parecer que se habían quedado dormidos de manera natural, subió por las escaleras, y vio a un Mr. Mine sentado dormido fuera de una habitación, el ladrón intuyó que estaba ocupada; entro en la primera habitación vacía que encontró y la escondió en un lugar en donde nadie notaria nada, salio y se escondió en un lugar cercano detrás de la casa, esperaría que se termine el festival para poder recuperarla.

_21:20_

Pero la desaparición del importante objeto no fue desapercibido, un gran estruendo sonó en la casa de Ash, este se despertó y descubrió que se había quedado dormido, lo más extraño era que no recordaba haberse dormido o haber estado cansado para dormir tan rápidamente; Misty también se había dormido, y le costó saber lo que estaba pasando, ambos se levantaron fingiendo que nada pasó, y cuando abrieron la puerta la oficial Jenny estaba en la puerta y a su lado el Prof. Oak.

‒ Perdón la intromisión estamos buscando un objeto importante‒ dijo la oficial Jenny con una horrible expresión seria.

‒Prof?‒

‒alguien entro y robo la PBGS‒ dijo el Prof. Oak muy molesto.

‒ ¿qué?‒ dijeron ambos muy sorprendidos.

‒no puede ser‒

‒ ¡le ayudaremos prof!‒

‒gracias‒

‒prof. Debo registrar el lugar‒ anunció la oficial Jenny con un tono autoritario

‒confió en Ash oficial jenny, su madre debe estar dormida y creo que no es prudente, dejemos esta casa para el último‒

‒*_suspìro_* de acuerdo‒

Misty y Ash salieron a ayudar a buscar la pokebola GS, se toparon que no eran los únicos que estaban ayudando, tanto Tracey como Gary también hacían un gran esfuerzo por hallar el ladrón, pero al igual que ellos, también estaban sorprendidos.

* * *

_22:00_

Mientras ellos buscaban, el ladrón aprovecho el momento, no había nadie en la casa ni siquiera ese Mr. Mime que vigilaba la habitación ocupada. Fue a recuperar su tesoro pero cuando llegó al escondite, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo porque se topo con una mujer claramente intoxicada.

‒ ¿Quién _*hic*_ es usted?‒

El ladrón no dijo nada y libero a su pokémon de fuego, un magmar, tenía sus motivos, la mujer enfrente de él a pesar de estar ebria, claramente tenía algo que le pertenecía.

‒ deme eso señora y nadie saldrá herido ‒ gritó

Delia no entendía ni una sola palabra, estaba muy ebria para razonar así que tomó lo que estaba en su mano y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos, el ladrón al ver eso atacó a la mujer, en ese momento un Mr. Mime llegó a protegerla, el ladrón lanzó varios ataques haciendo que el pokémon llevara a la mujer a la parte de abajo, el la siguió.

‒ dámela‒

‒ok, te la preparare... ‒

Delia se había metido inconscientemente en la cocina, en ese instante empezó a sacar materiales para cocinar; el ladrón perdió toda la paciencia posible, lanzó varios ataques hasta que Mr. Mime estaba inconsciente en el piso, el magmar le había inutilizado.

‒No seas boba la pokebola, dámela‒

‒ ¿pokebola? Ah esa canica gigante amarilla, la deje en...‒

‒ ¡dámela!... ‒ parecía que nada daba resultado ‒ magmar lanza llamas incendia todo...‒

22:50

Frustrado el ladron salio, lo que nadie se percató es que delia habia encendido la cocina pero no hubo chispa y el gas explotó.

* * *

¡BOOM!

* * *

La explosion se escucho a la distancia. Una gran nube de fuego y humo se alzaba en el iluminado cielo estrellado de la noche, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, de imediato todo el mundo dirigió su camino a ese punto para apagar el fuego que era tan alto que amenazaba con extenderse por todo el pueblo. Pero solo una persona había corrido desesperada en cuanto vio el lugar en donde estaba produciéndose el incendio.

‒ ¡MAMÁ! ‒ gritó Ash con preocupación y angustia en su mirada.

Ash y Misty estaban buscando por las afueras del pueblo, pero al oir el ruido bastó segundos para que cambiaran de dirección, en esta situación la pokebola GS podría esperar.

En cuanto llegaron los bomberos de pueblo paleta ya estaban luchando contra las llamas. Ash intentó entrar pero fue Gary quien lo evitó, el fuego estaba demasiado fuerte, Ash lloraba imploraba que lo dejaran ir a salvar a su madre pero a pesar de los golpes y gritos su amigo no lo dejaría ir, si Ash entraba moriría carbonizado en segundos.

Misty hizo que todos sus pokémon salieran de sus pokebolas y apagaran las llamas ayudando a los bomberos que todavía no tomaban control de la situación, Tracey trajo a todos los pokémon de Ash, ellos también ayudaron; y los que no podían estaban ayudando a Gary a evitar que su dueño hiciera un intento suicida de ser el Héroe.

* * *

_00:00_

La casa de la familia Ketchum estaba completamente carbonizada, los bomberos, con una mirada triste en su rostro, sacaron lo que quedaba de lo que había sido la madre de Ash y su pokémon Mr. Mime.

Ash estaba mudo, solo derramaba lagrimas, basto un segundo para que todo su mundo se derrumbara. Se encontraba aislado del mundo. El Prof. Oak lo llevó a su casa, a pesar de que todavía tenían un importante objeto que recuperar; la oficial Jenny juró que encontraría la razón del incendio, obviamente eso no era un accidente.

Ash se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, juntó a él Bulbasur, Pikachu, e incluso Noctowl estaban consolándolo pero no daba resultado; Misty intentaba hacer que por lo menos comiera algo, no había comido desde la tarde, y Ash se rehusaba a tomar bocado de cualquier cosa.

_6:30_

‒ Prof. Oak me temo que tenemos malas noticias ‒ dijo la Oficial Jenny cuando entró a la habitación con varios oficiales.

Todos regresaron a ver, a excepción de Ash el cual tenía la mirada pérdida, con la cabeza gacha.

‒ sospechamos que él culpable de estos dos incidentes se encuentra aquí ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ preguntó Gary indignado. ‒ ¿sospechan de nosotros? ‒

‒ lamento decir que sí, el culpable es alguien que conoce la zona, la casa y la manera de usar sus pokémon a favor suyo ‒

‒ No entiendo oficial Jenny... ‒ dijo el Prof. Oak

‒ el incendio fue la coartada perfecta para ocultar la verdad ‒ dijo la oficial Jenny dirigiéndose hacia donde Ash estaba sentado ‒ usabas tu Jiglipuff para dormirnos, abrir la habitación de seguridad y tomar la pokébola GS para esconderla en tu casa pero no contaste que tu inocente madre se enteró quiso detenerte y para callarla te deshiciste de ella... ‒

‒ ¡un segundo! ‒ gritó Misty ‒ Ash estuvo toda la noche conmigo no es posible que él lo hubiera hecho ‒

‒ Tiene razón, Ash no es tan listo para hacerlo... ‒ dijo Gary esperando que Ash reaccionara, pero nada.

‒ Lo lamento pero la evidencia apunta a eso... ‒

‒ ¿qué clase de evidencia? ‒ preguntó Tracey

De pronto la oficial Jenny sacó de su bolsillo la pokébola GS, y con una mirada despreciable dijo ‒ ¡la encontramos en el bolsillo de la difunta Delia Ketchum! ‒

Ash reaccionó al fin para ver como la oficial Jenny le colocaba un par de esposas en sus muñecas y decía ‒ Ash Ketchum, estas arrestado por el robo de la pokébola GS y el asesinato de tu madre, Delia Ketchum ‒

‒_esto no esta pasando_‒ Ash fue levantado por dos oficiales y conducido fuera de la habitación. ‒

‒ un segundo Ash no tiene un Jiglipuff, _había uno que nos seguía pero nadie lo capturo de eso estoy segura_, ¡suéltenlo! ‒gritó Misty

‒ ¡Abuelo esto es un malentendido!, sabes qué el es un inepto y no es capaz de eso... _vamos viejo haz algo_...Abuelo qué esperas ‒

Pero el Prof. Oak viró su vista hacia al otro lado y ni siquiera regresó a ver cuando Ash pasaba por su lado y solo susurró ‒ debería darte vergüenza... no te atrevas a volver... ‒

‒ ¡ABUELO! ‒

‒_esto es una pesadilla_... ‒

* * *

Como dije estaban advertidos.

Ahora mis razones son las siguientes: ¿ustedes creen que la madre de Ash no tiene problemas? Pues siéndoles sinceros eso es imposible. Pueblo Paleta es pequeñísimo, en ese lugar de seguro todo el mundo se conoce, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en la vida de sus vecinos. Yo crecí en una ciudad así, y créanme cuando les digo que mis padres hasta ahora me preguntan la historia familiar de mis amigos cuando se los menciono en una conversación convencional. Es horrible. Ahora imagínense a la pobre Delia "abandonada" por su marido, con un niño que criar y con toda la presión social que todo eso acarrea. No justifico el uso del alcohol para esos fines solo lo puse en la historia porque es lo más común que se oye o ve en la sociedad.

Lamento haberla matado pero no me pude imaginar el fic de otra forma. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno espero sus criticas y/o sugerencias y/o comentarios.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	3. Confinado

Hola todos, este es el segundo capítulo. No me adelantare a nada, pero como siempre al final tendré mi nota explicativa. Por cierto lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos. Como siempre espero muy cordialmente sus críticas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ ¡ATENCIÓN! ESTAS SON LAS NOTICIAS DE PUEBLO PALETA ‒

La noticia se regó rápido gracias a una anciana, la más chismosa del pueblo, daño la verdad, lo que se escuchaba por todos lados era que Ash mató a su madre por haber descubierto su intento de robo de la pokebola GS. Pero afortunadamente Ash tenia defensores en el pueblo, el jefe de los constructores sabia que Ash jamas podria hacer eso, el se llamba Ronald, y conocia a Ash desde que era un niño pequeño, es mas el le dio trabajo varios veranos porque sabia como era su madre, tantas noches que la veía en mal estado, y al pequeño Ash con ella llevándola a casa, sabia que eso que decian no era verdad; y no era el unico, la dueña de la pasteleria tambien conocia a Ash, y sabia que el seria incapaz de semejante accion, se llamaba Alicia, ella había convencido a Delia de parar ese comportamiento por el bien de Ash, y en agradecimiento Ash solía ayudarla a entregar los pasteles.

Mientras en pueblo Paleta se vivía el desenfreno del chisme, Ash pasaba sus noches en una celda oscura y fría, en ciudad verde. Insomnio, hambre, depresión eso era lo que tenía en ese momento, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero afortunadamente no estaba solo, sabía que todos los días alguien venia a verlo.

‒ Ketchum, tu novia está aquí ‒

‒ _¿por qué tiene que decir que somos novios?, no es que me desagrade pero se oye raro_ ‒

‒ ¡hola Ash! ‒decía Misty del otro lado de la mesa

‒ Los dejaré solos ‒

‒ ¿cómo estas? ¿Pudiste descansar? ¿Comiste? ‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ mejor que ayer sí, _vamos a quien engaño no es nada bueno que este aquí_, dormí un poco, _si cinco minutos cuenta, je dormí_, y si comí lo que me trajiste gracias... _estaba asqueroso, Misty ojala no hayas __traído__nada..._ ‒

‒ sé que mientes, _más te vale que hayas comido lo que cocine me tardé mucho en prepararlo_ ‒

‒ ¿hay alguna noticia del verdadero culpable? ‒

‒ no, lo siento...Ash el funeral de tu madre será mañana ‒

‒ ¿vas a ir? ‒

‒ sí, me despediré por ti... tranquilo todo saldrá bien... ‒

‒ Misty... aunque me dejaran salir para ir, volvería aquí, de seguro todo el mundo habla de mí, y no sé que hacer ‒

‒ arriba el ánimo, prometo que te sacaré de aquí, voy a seguir intentando, el Prof. Oak se ha comportado de una manera deplorable así que con él no estoy contando, pero quizás los demás Profesores nos ayuden... ‒

‒ Se realista no voy a salir jamás, y si lo hago no voy a poder cumplir lo que tenía en mente... no voy a lograr nada... ‒

‒ ¿dónde esta el verdadero Ash? ‒

‒ ¿eh?, _Y ahora que quiere decir_ ‒

‒ El Ash que conozco no se rinde, el Ash que conozco está siempre dispuesto a luchar, el Ash que conozco no se deja ganar tan fácilmente ‒ decía Misty con una sonrisa

‒ tienes razón, saldré pronto de aquí, y si eso pasa juro por todo lo que para mí es sagrado que empezare desde cero, y te agradeceré por todo Misty ‒

‒ ese es el Ash que conozco... ‒dijo Misty sonrojándose.

‒ Fin de la hora de visitas ‒

‒_*suspiro*_ nos vemos mañana Ash ‒

‒ nos vemos mañana... ‒

Misty y Gary hacían lo imposible para que Ash saliera de ese lugar, Gary incluso tuvo una fuerte discusión con su abuelo sobre eso pero el Prof. Oak dejó que el orgullo y la tristeza bloquearan sus verdaderos sentimientos y se mostró muy necio.

Todos los líderes y profesores que conocían a Ash se enteraron a las pocas semanas del suceso. Sorpredentemente todos estaban a favor de Ash, especialmente el mejor amigo de Delia Ketchum el Prof. Gale, su esposa y Molly defendían la inocencia de Ash e incluso lo iban a visitar.

‒ Ash tranquilo, todo saldrá bien... ‒ decía Spencer Gale.

‒ Gracias... pero quisiera que esta pesadilla acabara pronto... ‒

‒ lo sé, hablaré con el Prof. Oak, tal vez podamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad del Laboratorio ‒

‒ espero que todo resulte ‒

Spencer convenció a la oficial Jenny de reabrir el caso, y ella lo hizo bajo presión de todas sus hermanas y primas de las otras ciudades de todas las regiones. Revisaron todo lo que no habían hecho y la declaración de Misty fue suficiente para tener una coartada viable pero había un problema como llegó la pokébola GS a manos de la madre de Ash. La investigación se centraba en esa interrogante y el Prof. Oak no dejó que nadie entrara a su laboratorio para investigaciones sin sentido, como él las llamaba.

Y así pasaron cuatro meses, una mañana la oficial Jenny fue a la celda de Ash, con una mirada de orgullo y vergüenza.

‒eres libre ‒ dijo mientras abría la puerta

‒ se burla de mí, ¿no es cierto? ‒

‒ es enserio, eres libre, tu no robaste la pokébola GS ‒

‒eso es lo que les he estado diciendo por los últimos meses, ¿Quién fue? ‒

‒ No lo sabemos ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ la pokebola GS fue robada ayer por la noche, con el mismo modus operandi del anterior crimen, en vista que tú estabas aquí todo el tiempo eso te convierte en inocente... ‒

‒ _no puedo creerlo_... ‒

La oficial Jenny condujó a Ash a la salida donde el Prof. Gale y su familia lo esperaban, al igual que Misty y Tracy. En cuanto lo vio salir Misty corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo lo que hizo que él se sonrojara. Después de los saludos y felicitaciones, lo llevaron a cenar a un pequeño apartamento en ciudad verde, que luego sería de Ash.

‒ ¿habla enserio? ‒

‒ así es, este era mi departamento cuando salí de casa, creo que puedes quedártelo, todo lo que se pudo recuperar de tus cosas están aquí, mi esposa te compró ropa, todos tus pokémon están en sus pokebolas en ese armario de allá y te conseguimos un empleo como conserje de una pequeña escuela al otro lado de la ciudad ‒

‒ Muchas gracias... ‒ dijo Ash derramando lágrimas, como agradecer tan enorme favor.

‒ no lo agradezcas, solo sigue adelante ‒dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

En cuanto se fueron, Ash borró la sonrisa de su rostro, la sonrisa más falsa que había alguna vez puesto en su cara, pero ahora ya estaba libre y debía seguir adelante, no volvería caer; ese era su juramento.

* * *

Ash no se quejaba del trabajo, había conseguido otro para tener un poco más, el dinero no alcanzaba y quería que todos sus pokémon tuvieran que comer, fue muy difícil porque varias personas lo juzgaban, y lo echaban de los lugares ni bien entraba, maldita sea la difusión de noticias; su segundo trabajo era en una pequeña constructora, necesitaban personal para construir un edificio y Ash fue rápidamente aceptado. Lo malo es que en ambos trabajos la paga era mala.

Misty lo iba a visitar todos los fines de semana, y cada vez que lo veía intentaba sacarle su mejor ánimo posible, sabía que Ash estaba algo deprimido y se esforzaba al máximo para que Ash volviera a sonreir.

‒ Buenos días...‒ decía Misty mientras entraba en el departamento pero de inmediato vio que algo no andaba bien.

‒hola Misty *cough cough*‒

‒ ¿Ash te encuentras bien? ‒ preguntó mientras se acercaba al Kotatsu donde Ash estaba sentado con una manta alrededor de sus hombros.

‒estoy bien... solo algo cansado... ‒

‒ creo que has estado trabajando demasiado Ash ‒Misty tocó su frente y la sintió ardiente. ‒ será mejor que regreses a la cama ‒

‒ ya te dije estoy bien... ¿tienes hambre? ‒

‒ Un poco... ‒

‒hay estofado en la cocina ‒

‒ traeré para los dos ‒

‒ Yo ya comi ‒

‒Pika pika... ‒

Pikachu se molestó mucho e iba gritando alrededor de Misty como si quisiera decirle la verdad, a Misty le hubiera gustado tener al Meowth del equipo Rocket en ese instante. Y ahora que se fijaba mejor, al parecer Ash había perdido peso, mucho más de cuando estuvo encerrado en la prisión.

‒ Ash ¿te estas alimentando bien?‒

‒...sí como desayuno, almuerzo y cena...‒

‒ ¿cuánto en cada comida? ‒

‒... lo normal...‒

Pikachu se volvió a quejar, y eso le dio la pauta a Misty para saber la verdad.

‒ creo que no me estas diciendo la verdad, Ash, ¿dime estas comiendo?‒ dijo una mirada fulminante

‒... solo el desayuno...‒

‒estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo, ¿dónde esta el glotón que...‒

‒ Tenia suficiente para comer porque Brock juntaba todo el dinero que teníamos y compraba provisiones, además en varias ocasiones no comíamos por días ¿recuerdas?‒

‒Ash, eso fue cuando viajabas como entrenador, ahora es distinto aquí no hay árboles frutales que nos den de comer‒

‒y qué quieres que haga, trabajo todo el día, en la mañana voy a la constructora, y en la tarde voy y limpio los salones de esa pequeña escuela, además de que mis pokémon tienen derecho a comer, en la noche... no puedo dormir así que lo único que me apetece es el desayuno... a veces pienso que... debí haber muerto en ese incendio...‒

_SLAP_

Una bofetada le viro el rostro a Ash, muy parecida a la que Misty le dio el día que se conocieron, solo que esta fue mucho más dolorosa, Misty estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

‒ no pienses así, bobo, ni se te ocurra volverlo a decir, si tu madre te oyera diría que te has vuelto un pesimista, un niño llorón... si hubieras muerto ese día...yo...yo...‒

Misty empezó a llorar, Ash jamás la había visto así, a pesar de estar deprimido y algo enfermo abrazó a Misty, intentando calmarla.

‒ lo siento, deja de llorar... solo deja de llorar... por favor...‒

‒...prométeme que no pensaras nunca en eso...‒

‒...sí... ‒

En cuanto se soltaron Ash empezó a sentirse algo mareado, Misty lo notó y vio que Ash se estaba poniendo pálido, rápidamente lo llevó a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, lo obligo a comer y descansar. Ash se durmió al poco tiempo; lo que para Ash era un alivio llevaba días sin poder dormir, y si lo hacía era por apenas pocos minutos. Misty no se separó de Ash, tanto así que Misty estaba viendo en la pequeña televisión que Ash tenia una batalla pokémon junto con su azuri y con los pokémon de Ash mientras el dormía plácidamente recostado en las piernas de Misty cobijado con una manta, había momentos en que Ash literalmente no podía dormir, despertaba de vez en cuando algo asustado y al ver la sonrisa de Misty, se volvía dormir. Misty pasó toda la noche con Ash, cosa que ambos durmieron juntos, a Ash le bajó la fiebre cuando pasó la media noche, y cuando despertó vio que estaba la persona más querida por él a su lado, sonrió y la acercó más a él, jamás la dejaría ir. Ahora ya tenía una razón para seguir adelante.

* * *

Nota explicativa:

¿Recuerdan lo de pueblo chiquito? Bueno en el caso de Ash pasó algo parecido, en esta cuestión Ash está deprimido por haber sido culpado siendo inocente, la falta de confianza que le causo hizo que ya no le importará su existencia, cuando Misty le dio la cachetada Ash entendió que para ella, él era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y es por eso que ahora él tomó la decisión de buscar la felicidad de Misty ante todo.

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo. No se olviden de dejarme sus pensamientos que no importa si son duros díganmelos para mejorar. Pero mucho mejor si son positivos. Saludos.


	4. Esto es amor

Hola todos cómo están, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Debo decir que este capitulo pasará algo muy inesperado, no soy de las que describen ese tipo de cosas así que solo lo voy a mencionar. Ya me imagino que ustedes ya se dieron cuenta a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Con todo tendré una nota al final para más explicaciones.

Pokémon no me pertenece, así que Disfruten su lectura.

P.D: no olviden que lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, y la rutina había cambiado ligeramente. Misty ahora hacía todo lo posible para que Ash se sintiera cómodo y eso, según ella, involucraba una buena comida y un lugar confortable; así que cada fin de semana Misty "ayudaba" a Ash en las labores del pequeño departamento pero había tres razones que Ash consideraba vitales para evitar a toda costa que Misty se acercará a la cocina. La primera era que Misty no sabía medir las cantidades y ponía demasiado de todo y para arreglarlo ponía todo lo contrario, es decir Misty no sabía cocinar. La segunda era que aunque Ash lograra evitar que Misty cocinara ella se ofrecería a limpiar la cocina y en consecuencia resultarían menos platos de los pocos que ya tenía Ash, Misty jabonaba demasiado, en consecuencia, los platos terminaban resbalándose de sus manos y cayendo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La tercera, y última, era que Misty al intentar aprender distraía tanto a Ash en la cocina que él mismo terminaba cometiendo errores.

Por ese motivo Misty después de un tiempo se acostumbró a simplemente limpiar el polvo de la casa, porque lavar lo hacía Ash.

Pero eso no quería decir que su relación se iba enfriando, había un coqueteo por ahí un detalle por allá. Ash un día de Septiembre la recibió con un ramo de flores, en cambio Misty, un día de Octubre compró una jacketa para Ash, y como si él se la hubiese probado le quedaba perfecta.

Esos pequeños episodios continuaron durante las semanas hasta que llegó la temporada navideña, Misty había llegado temprano y cuando llegó las decoraciones ya estaban listas.

‒ hay un aire navideño aquí ‒ dijo Misty cuando entró.

‒ Gracias, los pokémon son los creadores yo solo cuelgo los adornos... ‒

Bulbasur, Azuri y Pikachu habían coordinado una operación secreta, tan secreta que sus respectivos entrenadores no sabian, la llamaban el plan "Muerdago". Todos los pokémon estaban involucrados. El plan era relativamente sencillo, harían todo lo posible para que Misty y Ash se encuentren debajo del muérdago, como la tradición dicta deben darse un beso, si lo conseguían sería un escalón más para conseguir que ellos permanezcan juntos.

Cuando Ash terminó de decorar, Misty le pidió que la acompañará a hacer unas compras de último minuto. Ash acepto, cabe recalcar que fue contra su voluntad. En cuanto ellos salieron los pokémon dieron en marcha su plan, en casi todas las puertas y ventanas bulbasur y bayleef se habían esmerado en colocar muérdagos, mientras los demás pokémon preparaban lo que se llamaban "escusas" para que ellos se encuentren en el mismo punto al mismo tiempo. Debían apresurarse antes de que regresaran, aunque Azuri había prometido que haría todo lo posible para demorarlos tiempo suficiente.

Después de dos horas, Ash y Misty regresarón. Ash no estaba del todo feliz por el viajecito, pero Misty estaba satisfecha.

‒ ¡recuerdame jamas volverte a acompañar en tus compras! ‒ dijo Ash sentandosé en su futón ‒ _no puede ser que hiciéramos fila de 30 minutos para pagar todas esas cosas para las hermanas de Misty, y que luego nos dijeran que nos equivocamos de fila y tuviéramos que hacer otra de media hora más_ ‒

‒ ¡no fue tan malo deja de quejarte! ‒

De pronto un sonido de algo roto sonó desde la cocina, Ash y Misty regresaron a ver algo asustados.

‒ ¿qué fue eso? ‒ preguntó Misty

‒ no lavaste los platos ¿cierto? ‒

‒ Por supuesto que no, ¿qué insinuas? ‒

‒ nada, solo confirmaba, voy a ver ‒

En cuanto Ash se asomó a la cocina Misty estaba yendo por detrás. Ash entró y en cuantó Bulbasur creyó que lo habían conseguido Misty se fue de nuevo al futón algo malhumorada, al ver que era lo que estaba en el suelo un paquete de las hamburguesas más famosas de toda ciudad verde.

‒ has estado comiendo comida afuera ‒

‒ Bueno un gusto de vez en cuando es bueno ‒

‒ ¡claro! Pero cuando yo sugiero salir a comer tú dices que no es necesario ¿no? ‒

‒ _Jejeje..._ ‒ pensó Ash ‒Bueno... es que... ese día estaba muy ocupado y no cocine ‒

‒ no te creo... ‒

‒ _rayos..._ por qué no mejor arreglas el árbol y yo cocino la cena ‒

‒ ¿y por qué no vas y la compras? ‒

‒*suspiro* no pienso discutir ‒ dijo Ash y se fue a la cocina.

Desilusión eso era lo que los pokémon veían, a ninguno se le pasó por la mente que las "escusas" provocarían todo lo contrario a lo que ellos esperaban. Cyndaquill les hizo a ver a todos que había una alta probabilidad de qué ambos terminaran discutiendo, peleando, e hiriéndose uno al otro si continuaban así. Bulbasur y Pikachu algo desilusionados dieron por terminada la fase de "muérdago".

La noche siguió sin ninguna complicación más, no habría milagro de navidad; cuando el reloj marcó las 23h00 Ash y Misty se sentarón a comer la primera cena navideña en la cual Ash no lo haría con su madre, y también la primera cena en la que cocino él.

Misty probó el pavo y sus papilas gustativas fueron al cielo y conocieron el paraíso, puso una cara de asombró y permaneció con el pedazo en la boca si atreverse a tragarlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad.

‒ ¿pasa algo? ¿Sabe mal? ‒preguntó Ash quien todavía no había comido nada.

‒ ¡ESTA DELICIOSO! ‒gritó Misty por fin tragando el pedazo.

Misty se atragantaba de comida, todo estaba delicioso, y eso hacía muy feliz a Ash, con ella a su lado él ya no se sentía como un desperdicio, lo cual empezó a sentir cuando poco después de salir de prisión todo el mundo susurraba a sus espaldas. Pero con ella a su lado todo era diferente, no sabía desde cuando empezó a necesitarla pero no le importaba.

Cuando al fin terminaron la cena, ya era navidad, los pokémon y ellos celebraron a lo grande, cantando, riendo, bebiendo un poco de sidra, lo normal que se hace en las fiestas. Ash dio a cada pokémon una nota de agradecimiento, en la cual agradecía por todo lo que lo habían ayudado en esos tiempos difíciles, y mucho más por permanecer a su lado siempre.

En cuanto los pokémon se durmieron, Ash se acercó a Misty quien estaba saliendo de la sala de estar dejando a los pokémon, ambos se quedaron en el marco de la puerta.

‒ tengo algo para ti ‒ dijo Ash sacando un pequeño paquete de su espalda.

Misty lo tomó dudosa y muy sonrojada. Lentamente abrió el paquete y en él había un hermoso collar dorado con un dije de corazón, en el centro de este había una piedra de color celeste, el mismo color de las medallas de su gimnasio.

‒ Ash es bellísimo... no debías hacerlo ‒

‒ dámelo... ‒ ash le quitó el collar y se puso detrás para colocarlo en el cuello de Misty ‒ gracias por estar conmigo... ¿podrías quedarte conmigo siempre? ‒

‒ siempre estaré contigo Ash ‒

Ash impulsivamente le sacó la liga del cabello; el cabello pelirrojo caía dócilmente por la espalda de Misty.

Ash se había sonrojado y sonriendo le dijo ‒ te ves muy hermosa con el cabello suelto ‒

‒... gracias... ‒ dijo Misty sonrojándose, agachó la mirada pero en cuanto la alzó vio donde estaban parados ‒este... Ash estamos debajo del muérdago... ‒

‒ es verdad... este... ‒

‒ cierra los ojos... ‒

Ash los cerró y se mantuvo quieto, y nervioso. Sentía cada vez la presencia de Misty acercandosé a él.

‒ Consideralo tu regalo de navidad... ‒ susurró Misty en el oído de Ash.

Lentamente las manos de Misty sujetaron la cara de Ash y cerrando ella también sus ojos, sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso corto, ambos inexpertos. Pero para ambos era más. Misty soltó a Ash el cual no habría los ojos aún.

‒ bueno... creo que debemos... ‒

Misty no terminó la frase Ash le tomó del brazó y colocó su boca en la de ella; Misty permitió que Ash jugará con su labios, instintivamente Ash colocó sus brazos en la cadera de Misty, y ella en cambio rodeo el cuello de Ash con sus brazos. Los únicos momentos en los que Ash y Misty se separaban era para respirar.

El instinto los llevó mucho más lejos en cuanto Ash se separó de los labiós de Misty y empezó a besar su cuello. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Misty empezó a desvestir a Ash, mientras él la conducía hacia la habitación. Ash deshizo toda atadura del vestido celeste que Misty se había puesto para celebrar la Navidad, por órdenes de sus hermanas mayores, mientras Misty en cambio liberaba Ash de esos molestosos pantalones.

Ambos nunca supieron como terminaron pero cuando dieron las 9h00 de la mañana de navidad, ellos se encontraban entrelazados en la cama, completamente desnudos pero sumamente felices. Jamás se separarían eso era una promesa.

* * *

¿Les pareció bien? Es decir no soy muy buena con ese tipo de escenas pero espero que les satisfaga. En algunos fics de pokémon que he leído no se pasa de eso, así que seguiré ese ejemplo.

Nota Explicativa: Considero la tradición del muérdago algo clásico en el romance, al menos en los países de Europa y algunas partes de América del Norte, cabe recalcar que no tengo idea de donde salió esa tradición; cambiando de tema a lo que importa, hacía mucho que no ponía a discutir a Ash y a Misty es por eso que sus pokémon abortaron su maravilloso plan. Considero que ambos debían sacar finalmente lo que sentían por el otro pero al ver que no lo decían tenían que pasar a la acción.

Otra vez espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus críticas y/o comentarios y/o sugerencias.


	5. Cigüeña

Hola todos, lamento de verdad el retraso, imagínense yo me disculpo por un día, a Dios gracias no es una semana, piensen eso para que me puedan disculpar.

Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo, aunque creo que ya saben lo que venía, ¿no?. Además el titulo ya les debe dar una pista. Como siempre debo recordarles que lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos y tendré una nota explicativa al final.

Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo fuera Ash habría ganado todas las copas y hubiera crecido.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

‒ ¿viaje? ‒

‒ Sí, el Prof. Gale me pidió que lo ayudara así que aprovechando mis merecidas vacaciones voy de nuevo a las Islas Naranja a estudiar la evidencia de los pokémon legendarios ‒ comentaba Ash mientras empezaba a empacar sus cosas en una mochila.

‒ Pero si ya los vimos, y sabemos que existen ¿no? ‒

‒ lo sé, pero creo que es una gran oportunidad... podré entender más acerca de ellos, ya sabes con la suerte que tengo ‒

‒ tienes razón, gracias a ti puedo contar que vi pokémon legendarios, _*suspiro*_ de acuerdo, cuídate mucho, pero si llegas a ver a Melody no te acerques a ella ‒

‒_se puso celosa..._ por supesto, ya te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más... además solo serán dos semanas ‒

Misty acompaño a Ash al muelle de ciudad celeste, y se despidieron con un beso, Molly quien iba ir también prometió a Misty que cuidaría de Ash como una hermana menor fastidiosa; Molly había tomado ese papel desde que empezó a visitarlo poco después de que él saliera de prisión pero a diferencia de Misty era solo una vez al mes, la última vez fue en Navidad se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarlos en tan penosa situación; a Molly le agradaba eso: La primavera empezaba a sentirse, eran inicios de Abril después de todo.

Para fortuna de Misty Ash llevó consigo a todos sus pokémon, así que no tendría que preocuparse de cuidar a nadie, salvo de ella misma, últimamente ella no se sentía muy bien que se diga, pero ella supuso que era uno de los típicos resfriados que dan cuando hay un cambio de clima.

La única desfortuna que tenía Misty era que su hermana mayor Daisy, la rubia del momento, según ella, estaría en casa.

‒ ¡Misty, ya estoy en casa! ‒ dijo Daisy tirando las maletas en la sala de estar molestando a una Misty quien veía tranquilamente televisión desde el sofá

‒ ¡no hagas eso! ‒ replicó Misty ‒ me alegra que estes aquí pero no puedes tirar las cosas así ‒

‒ oh vamos no es para tanto... ‒ Daisy inspeccionó muy detalladamenta a su hermana menor ‒... Misty no es que te este juzgando ni nada por el estilo pero estas algo más gorda ‒

‒ ¡por supuesto que no! ‒ gritó Misty furiosa, levantándose de su asiento ‒ estoy comiendo bien, aunque a veces me da asco la comida pero... ‒

‒ ¿te da asco? ‒

‒ Bueno, el olor me provoca nauseas y vomito... pero a parte de esto como perfectamente bien... aunque últimamente... ‒

‒ ¿últimamente? ‒Daisy empezó a preocuparse

‒ tengo ganas de comer cosas dulces, y a veces tengo ganas de comer lo que no me gusta, el otro día le pedi a Ash que hiciera estofado y me diera todas las zanahorias... ¿por qué me ves así? ‒

Daisy al verla de pie la examino mejor, y tomó una nota mental de como ahora lucia su hermana, antes era una niña plana sin gracia ahora era, como decirlo, ¿más mujer? Sí esa era la frase. Sus pechos crecieron, no lo que cualquier mujer desearía pero si considerablemente, Daisy vió como la blusa se la veía ajustada, y las caderas de Misty estaban ahora completamente formadas, sus pantalones al parecer también le estaban ajustando. Y si a la ecuación le aumentamos los síntomas anteriormente dichos. Daisy no sabía que pensar.

‒ Misty, dime, no te voy a juzgar, ¿pero ya avanzaste a segunda base con Ash? ‒

‒ ¿eh? Bueno... se podría decir que sí... ¿por? ‒

‒ ¿hace cuánto tienes esos problemas? ‒

‒ no recuerdo... ‒

‒ ven conmigo ‒

Daisy arrastró a Misty a una consulta médica con una ginecóloga, y a pesar de que Misty jamás en su vida había pisado un pie en ese lugar se sintió muy tranquila asegurando que Daisy estaba exagerando. La Doctora que era amiga de Daisy la examino de pies a cabeza.

‒ Todo esta perfecto, debes venir el próximo mes para el siguiente chequeo ‒

‒ ¿chequeo? ‒ se preguntaba Misty ‒ pero si estoy perfecta, aparte de esos malestares, pero no es la gran cosa ‒

‒ así es, pero si quieres que el bebé crezca sano debes venir a los chequeos... ‒

‒ ¿qué bebé? ‒ preguntó Misty

‒ Tú bebé, cariño no me digas que no sabías que estas embarazada, tienes tres meses ‒

‒ ¿¡QUÉ!? ‒

* * *

Misty y Daisy se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa, Misty se sentó en el sofá y esperó la ira de su hermana contra ella, pero nada pasaba. Daisy debatió todo el camino de vuelta qué decir y cómo actuar, esto era definitivamente su culpa, era la mayor y debío explicar ciertas cosas, ese era su trabajo desde que sus padres murieron pero si la retaba no sería bueno pero tampoco debía felicitarla, después de mucho pensar hizo lo que creyó correcto. Abrazó a su hermana más pequeña.

‒ Estoy muy feliz, pero disgustada al mismo tiempo ¿sabes por qué?‒

‒ ¿por qué te desaras de mi? ¿Por qué cometí el terrible error y manche el apellido? ‒

‒ no seas boba, por su puesto que no, aunque quisieras no me separare de ti, estoy feliz porque podre consentir a mi sobrinito o sobrinita... ‒

‒ ¿no estas molesta?‒

‒ sí, estoy molesta, pero sé que si me enojó las cosas no van a mejorar, y sé a la perfección que tomaras las responsabilidades que vienen con esto, y me aseguraré que mi cuñado se responsabilice también. ‒

‒ Pero, Daisy soy la menor, no me he casado y he hecho cosas que no se deben, y ahora tengo un bebe que esta aquí‒ dijo señalando su panza que se empezaba a notar ‒ desde hace tres meses ‒

‒ Jaja... ‒Daisy estaba deletiada con está conversación ‒ Misty no soy la persona adecuada para juzgarte, nuestra madre le paso algo parecido... conmigo claro esta...‒

‒ ¿y ahora que hago?‒

‒debemos avisar al padre ¿no crees? Estoy segura que se pondrá muy féliz‒

‒ no le va a gustar, tal vez tenga tiempo de sacarlo‒

‒ MISTY WATERFLOWER ni se te ocurra atentar contra tu vida o la de mi sobrina ‒

‒ ¿sobrina?‒

Hablando de malos momentos Ash llegaba de improvisto el viaje habia acabado pronto, y Ash habia conseguido un buen puesto como investigador pokémon en el campo de pokémon legendarios gracias al prof. Gale, Ash queria darle a Misty una sorpresa y el sorprendido resulto ser él.

‒ que bueno que regresaste, Misty tiene algo que decirte, y sí escuchaste bien yo voy a tener una linda sobrina que consentir ‒

‒ Sí... Daisy va a ser tia... de mí... de nosotros... Ash‒

Se paró el tiempo, pikachu bajaba de sus hombros y gritaba de alegría mientras iba a abrazar a Misty, en cambio Ash digeria la noticia hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y lagrimas de alegria comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

‒ ¿voy a ser papá? ‒

‒ sé que tienes muchos problemas, Ash, y sé que no estamos listos, si no quieres podemos...‒

‒ ¡NO!... si te preocupa tu reputacion no importa... yo cuidare del niño... y...tu podras seguir siendo una lider de gimnasio... estoy muy feliz... ‒

Misty abrazó a Ash sabia que eso traeria cambios para ambos pero al parecer esos cambios eran para bien. Pero ahora habia un problema.

‒ Como les explicare a los lideres sobre esto ‒

‒ Bueno no se suponía que debías saberlo tan pronto pero cuando una líder de gimnasio tiene estas penurias es bien sabido que ella toma "vacaciones" por mucho tiempo para que el gimnasio sea remodelado, así que esas "vacaciones" toman más o menos un año, se debe informar de inmediato y es completamente confidencial si quieres, lo malo es que se debe llenar un millar de oficios pero no te preocupes yo me encargo ‒ decía Daisy mientras iba a llamar por teléfono

‒ Pero... la verdad no quiero que Misty sea... no quiero que sepan que es mio mi reputacion esta por los suelos y no creo que...‒ decía Ash no quería que Misty sufriera por la causa de ser la novia de un "ex convicto".

Aunque Misty ya le había dicho que eso no era cierto, Ash aún tenía sus dudas.

‒ estoy segura que no importará ‒ dijo Daisy con una sonirsa.

Días después la respuesta a las solicitudes que Daisy había redactado llegaron, el gimnasio sería "remodelado" y Misty estaría de "vacaciones" por más o menos un año. Lo más extraño es que adjunto a la respuesta habían varias cartas de felicitaciones, y al parecer no solo de las líderes mujeres sino también de los hombres, muchos de ellos expresaron sus más sinceras felicitaciones, y recalcaron los buenos padres que llegarían a ser. Pero la que más impresiónó eran las felicitaciones de cierta líder que antes no podía sonreir.

* * *

_Estimada líder de ciudad Cerulean:_

_Me alegra oir esta maravillosa noticia, te felicitamos todos desde aquí, en especial Haunter y yo. Jamás se te ocurra dar marcha atrás en este trabajo o te arrepentiras toda tu vida, y si lo haces deberás trabajar duro para que el fuego crezca bien, sobre la pequeña niña que llevas, debo decir que estoy ansiosa por cruzar una batalla cuando llegue a la edad._

_Les deseo que disfruten su felicidad mientras dure._

_Sinceramente_

_Sabrina_

* * *

‒ Al parecer Sabrina concuerda conmigo que será niña ‒ decía Daisy en cuanto terminó de leer la carta.

‒ Pero que quiso decir con lo de mientras dure... ‒

‒ seguramente bromea, ya conoces como es Sabrina de misteriosa ‒

‒ Bueno, lo que sé es que me asegurare de que ambos estén sanos y fuertes, y si eso implica cocinar todo lo que quieras lo voy a hacer... ‒

‒ Gracias Ash ‒

‒ _te vas a arrepentir de decir eso..._ ‒ pensó Daisy

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cómo habran notado la actitud de Daisy es muy abierta, y de la misma forma que el personaje de Ash, el personaje de Misty y sus hermanas es igual un misterio, no se sabe nada de su pasado que no sea de que mal trataron las mayores a la menor. No se sabe nada de sus padres, nisiquiera se sabe su edad, ya con eso les digo todo. Espero que no me castiguen pero me tome la libertad de imaginarme a las cuatro hermanas como hijas de una madre que jamás se casó, pero vivó muy feliz hasta lo que yo creo que fue su muerte, porque sería muy cruel si fuera un abandono.

Espero que me sepan comprender, como siempre espero sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Ritsuko

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, yo me imagino de que ya se imaginaran de que se trata. No pienso decir nada, tendré una nota al final como siempre. Les recuerdo que lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten de su lectura

* * *

‒ come todo‒

‒ Pero hay zanahorias y pimientos aquí‒

‒sí, hace unos días morías por comer zanahorias y pimientos, ¿qué paso entonces eh? Además la doctora dijo que te faltaba comer vegetales, así que si tengo que metertelos a la fuerza tendré que hacerlo, así que come‒

Habían pasado cuatro meses, Misty y Ash habían empezado a vivir juntos en el gimnasio que se estaba "remodelando", su vida juntos les enseño muchas cosas como que Ash iba mejorando cada día en su arte culinario, y Misty bueno seguía siendo una excelente líder de gimnasio, pero de algo sí estaban seguros su vida juntos era la época más feliz de sus vidas. El embarazo de Misty no fue un obstáculo, al menos no tanto como Ash pensaba lo único difícil fue solucionar los antojos repentinos que tenía Misty. Ya habían pasado varias veces en que a las tres de la mañana Misty tenía antojo de pizza, o frutas que no estaban en época o de dulces. Ash casi no dormía porque se levantaba a las 3 am a cocinar o buscar lo que Misty quería comer.

Con el paso del tiempo Misty dejo de sentir antojos y Ash al fin pudo dormir, ahora Misty hacía el menor esfuerzo posible, cada vez descansaba mucho más y eso preocupaba en cierto grado a Ash, como asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, la doctora le aseguró que era normal que las madres tiendan a estar en inactividad cuando el embarazo está avanzado. Ash aún así siempre se preocupaba.

Esa sería la última cena en ciudad Cerulean, Ash y Misty pensaban pasar el resto del embarazo de Misty en el departamento de Ash en ciudad Verde. Además Ash deseaba ver la tumba de su madre, muy pronto sería un año de su muerte, y Ash necesitaba hablar con ella aunque sabía que ya no obtendría respuesta. Misty había convencido a Ash que era lo indicado y que ella lo acompañaría que como aún faltaba mucho para que el bebé nazca no habría problema en que ella realice el viaje, otra razón era que se cumplirían casi 9 años de que se conocían, Misty quería celebrarlo en Mt. Moon con un picnic a la luz de la Luna. Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, y eso se notaba cuando ambos fueron a dormir.

‒ Ash ‒dijo Misty poco antes de dormirse

‒ ¿sí? ‒

‒ estoy muy feliz de estar contigo ‒

‒ Yo también Misty, prométeme que jamás te iras de mi lado ‒

‒ jajaja... no digas tonterías ‒

Misty se acurrucó a lado de Ash y se durmió, en cambio Ash se quedó despierto más tiempo estaba de verdad ansioso. Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, como sí una especie de fuerza estuviera a punto de estallar, muy parecido a la sensación de percibir el aura de un pokémon muy poderoso, pero lo más extraño era que Ash lo sentía en la panza de Misty. Extraño. Pero Ash no le dio importancia y se durmió.

* * *

_19 de Junio_

Al día siguiente Ash y Misty emprendieron el viaje, lento y seguro, despacio, descansando lo suficiente; en la noche descansaron a un lado del camino ambos arropados con los sleeping, claro que la que estaba más arropada era Misty.

* * *

_20 de Junio _

Todo iba bien, empezaron a llegar a Mt. Moon; para que Misty no se esforzara demasiado Ash sacó de su pokéball uno de sus Taurus, para que Misty montara sobre él, aunque Ash creyó que Taurus no quería hacer el trabajo sorprendentemente el acepto gustoso, el trote de Taurus fue suave y delicado para que Misty no recibiera golpes ni nada por el estilo.

_20:00_

Pararon en la cueva que había sido de los cleafery, Misty preparó el picnic, la luna ya estaba coronándose en el cielo. No había nubes, la noche en sí era cálida. El ambiente era perfecto.

‒ ¿sabes porque planee esta cena? ‒

‒ Eh... _haber no es su cumpleaños, tampoco es nuestro aniversario, mi cumpleaños mucho menos, ¿recibió algún premio y lo olvide?... piensa..._ ‒

‒ No lo sabes ¿verdad? ‒

‒ Por su puesto que lo sé ‒

‒ dime entonces... ‒

‒ este... hace mucho que nos conocemos no tengo otro motivo ‒

‒ Wow, si lo sabías, o ¿lo acabas de adivinar? ‒

‒ _así que de eso se trataba..._ por supesto que lo sabía ¿por quien me tomas? ‒

‒ pues sí, hace casi nueve años que te pezque en el río... ‒

‒ Wow, casi nueve años en que conocí a pikachu... y a ti por supuesto ‒

‒ _Casi..._ ‒

Tanto azurri como pikachu estaban deleitados con la plática, y sí pikachu estaba feliz también eran casi nueve años que Ash lo había elegido como primer pokémon, casi nueve años del incidente de los raven, y casi nueve años de lo que la bicicleta de Misty se destruyó, y al mismo tiempo casi nueve años de la primera vez que vieron un pokémon legendario. Ese día en el que ese pokémon voló hacía el arcoíris.

_22:00_

Empezaron a cenar, y pasaron una velada amena. Pero alguien tenía otros planes. De pronto Misty sintió un dolor inmenso en su vientre, creyó que no era nada y no dijo nada, podía ser que el bebé pateaba en una zona equivocada, a veces por las noches ella no podía dormir por las pequeñas pataditas que le daba su niño; pero ahora esta sensación era mucho más dolorosa, y duraba mucho más tiempo. Luego se fue el dolor, ahí respiro aliviada pero diez minutos después volvió a sentir el mismo dolor, y de pronto sintió como algo húmedo empezaba a bajarle por sus piernas.

‒ Ash... el bebé ya viene ‒

‒ ¿eh? Buena broma... ‒

‒ es enserio, acabo de romper bolsa ‒

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ‒

Ash se había congelado, Pikachu y Azurri fueron a lado de Misty a ayudarla. Ash tardó cinco minutos en reaccionar lentamente alzó a Misty en brazos y sacó a charizard de su pokeball; charizard había regresado al lado de Ash poco después de salir de la cárcel, las noticias llegaron rápido al valle charicifer y charizard no dudo en ir a ver a su entrenador para ayudarlo. Ash sabía que volar sería más rápido que caminar.

Charizard se elevó delicadamente y sobrevolaron el bosque buscando un lugar donde los podrían ayudar, Misty no aguantaba con el dolor.

‒ resiste un poco... ‒

‒... duele... Ash... ‒

‒ respira profundo, aprieta mi mano cada vez que te duela... ‒

‒...sí... ‒

Misty sujetó la mano de Ash, cada vez que tenía una contracción apretaba la mano y lo hacía tan duro que Ash no la sentía, pero sabía que su dolor en su mano no era nada con lo que ella estaba sintiendo; para su suerte pikachu divisó una cabaña cercana, alguien ahí podría ayudarlos.

Aterrizaron en el pórtico de la puerta, una anciana abrió un poco la puerta para ver que era lo que pasaba. Y vio a un pokémon y a dos muchachos bajar de él. La muchacha de seguro estaba en peligro.

‒ por favor necesitamos su ayuda ‒ dijo Ash cargando a Misty en sus brazos

‒ ¡vengan pronto! ‒ respondió la anciana dejándolos entrar.

Dentro de la casa estaban dos mujeres más, una era relativamente vieja tendría 60 años tal vez, mientras que la otra era un poco más joven tal vez tuviera 40 años. La anciana que los recibió se veía mucho mayor, rondaba tal vez por los 80. En cuanto vieron a Misty la hicieron recostar en la cama de una de las habitaciones, sacaron a Ash del cuarto y empezaron a venir e ir, con toallas, recipientes con agua caliente, y otras cosas que Ash no sabía que eran.

‒ son muy jóvenes para ser padres ¿no crees? ‒dijo un anciano que se colocó al lado de Ash

‒ Sí, pero ya no hay marcha atrás en esta situación ‒

‒ me alegra que jóvenes como ustedes sean responsables. No te preocupes, estará bien... si no han pensado en nombres es momento para hacerlo ‒

_23:59_

‒ vamos, un poco más... ya casi está afuera ‒decía una de las mujeres que estaba viendo si el bebé saldría o no.

‒vamos, puja con fuerza ‒ decía la otra que estaba a lado de Misty

‒ ¡AHHHHH! ‒ gritó Misty de dolor.

‒ no grites, si sigues haciéndolo tus pulmones se atrofiaran ‒ decía la otra quien intentaba empujar al bebé, empujando la panza de Misty hacia abajo.

‒ vamos una más... ‒

Misty ya no aguantaba... aunque le decían que no, ella no podía evitarlo sino lo hacía sentía que no lo lograría ‒ ¡AHHHHH! ‒

_21 de Junio, 00:00_

Y fue ahí cuando todo se hizo silencio y lo único que se lograba oir era el llanto de un bebé, fuerte y claro.

‒ felicidades es una niña ‒decía la anciana

‒ Pero miren esos mechoncitos pelirojos igual a la mamá ‒decía la más joven

‒ ya acabó... tranquila... ‒

‒... gracias... ‒dijo Misty al fin respirando aliviada.

La niña nació prematura pero al parecer la niña estaba llena de vitalidad. Tanto así que Ash podía escuchar el llanto fuera de la casa, sin que él lo pidiera sus pokémon salieron de sus pokeballs y mostraron su alegría. Mientras él lo único que podía hacer era derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

_01:30_

Después de asegurarse de que Misty estaba bien, y que la bebé estaba tranquila dejaron pasar a Ash a verlas, le habían dicho que era una niña y estaba muy feliz. Misty estaba tan agotada que no dudo en quedarse dormida, mientras en los brazos de Ash descansaba un bultito no muy grande, respirando produndamente, los mechoncitos pelirrojos de su cabecita le recordaban a Ash la suerte que tenía de que se pareciera a su madre, aunque ya verían bien cuando creciera. Ahora él en lo único que podía pensar era en un nombre.

‒mmm... veamos... que nombre te vamos a poner... ‒

‒ creí...que le... pondrías...Delia... ‒dijo Misty despertándose.

‒ Sí, pero la verdad no quiero que ella pase lo mismo que mamá, ella es fuerte, si te hizo pasar tan mal... necesita un nombre fuerte... ‒

‒... no se... me ocurre... nada... ‒

‒...mmmmm... ya sé... Ritsuko... ‒

El bebé reaccionó al oir el nombre. Con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

‒...le gusta...Ritsuko... que lindo... ‒

_22 de Junio, 13:30_

En cuanto Ash se aseguró de que Misty podía continuar, salieron de la casa, agradeciendo todo. Uno de los Taurus de Ash hizo de chofer para la recién llegada Ritsuko Ketchum. Se dirigirían lo más pronto posible a ciudad Pewter, al hospital tanto Misty como Ritsuko necesitaban que un experto las revisara.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, el único doctor disponible, era una persona que no se esperaban ver. Era el doctor Proctor, su viejo amigo, no lo habían visto desde que lo ayudaron con los pokémon heridos hace ya mucho tiempo.

‒ Esto no me lo esperaba... preciosa... te atenderé con gusto... ‒decía con una mirada coqueta que a Ash no le gustó.

‒ no se olvide de su otro paciente ‒ dijo Ash molesto mientras llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Ritsuko.

‒ Otra preciosura... idéntica a su madre... ‒

‒ _¿donde esta mi chipote chillon cuando lo necesito?_ ‒pensó Misty

El doctor las revisó detenidamente, y observo que no había grandes problemas, Misty necesitaría descansar y tomar unas cuantas medicinas para su recuperación y para poder ayudar a su cuerpo a producir la suficiente leche para el bebé. En cambio Ritsuko pasaría una noche en la incubadora para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien; pero la niña rebosaba de salud, físicamente el doctor no encontró ninguna deficiencia, así que lo único que receto para la pequeña fue una buena alimentación, y las dosis de vacunas que siempre se administran a los bebés.

_23 de Junio, 15:20_

Misty y Ash estaban saliendo del hospital, con Ritsuko, subirían en un autobús para llegar a ciudad verde lo más pronto posible, aunque a Misty le hubiera gustado caminar, Ash no se lo permitiría al menos no por ahora. Daisy los estaría esperando en el departamento de Ash desde la noche anterior. En cuanto Ash llamó a avisar, Daisy se emocionó tanto que uso todo su tiempo en comprar cosas para su sobrina e instalarlas en su nueva casa e inclusive señalo la fecha del nacimiento de su sobrina en su agenda con hora, peso y estatura de la pequeña.

Mientras Ash y Misty se dirigían a la estación de autobús se toparon con una cara conocida que en cuanto los vío no los soltó ni un segundo.

* * *

‒ Brock, mamá dice que vengas, tenemos visitas ‒ dijo uno de los hermanos menores de Brock cuando entraba al gimnasio.

‒ _*suspiro*_ en seguida voy, solo termino de limpiar ‒ dijo cuando terminaba de barrer el gimnasio.

Brock estaba, solitario, ninguna chica le tomaba en cuenta, y no sabía nada de Ash desde casi un año, mucho menos de Misty la cual se había ido de vacaciones y su gimnasio estaba siendo remodelado. Con desanimo fue a la cocina, se preguntaba para que su madre lo había llamado, no creía que eran visitas importantes para que él estuviera presente.

Mientras se iba acercando escuchaba no solo voces conocidas, sino que escuchaba un llanto de bebé. Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba ya en la edad de llorar así, así que apresuró el paso. En cuato abrió la puerta se topó con la sorpresa de ver a Misty dando de comer a un bebé y a Ash a su lado.

‒ chicos... ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ... es decir me alegra de verlos pero hace tiempo que no sé de ustedes y ahora aparecen aquí... ¿y ese bebé? ‒

‒ Me los encontré en la estación de autobuses, cariño... ‒dijo la madre de Brock sonriente.

‒ es que Misty no puede viajar caminando... recién dio a luz hace tres días... ‒ dijo Ash sonrojado

‒ah... es tu hijo Misty... Felicidades... momento... ¿cómo sabes eso Ash? ‒

‒ Pues... Brock, Ash es el padre de mi hija... ‒decía Misty sonrojada

‒ ¿¡QUÉ!? ‒ dijo Brock antes de desmayarse.

Brock tardó en reaccionar, para entonces la bebé ya había dejado de llorar, Misty permitió a Brock cargarla. Y Brock lo hizo con mucha delicadeza. La observó detenidamente.

‒ Ritsuko... mi primera impresión es que cuando crezcas serás muy linda... ‒

La pequeña Ritusuko al parecer le estaba atendiendo detenidamente porque sus ojitos querían abrirse.

‒ Y cuando ese día llegue... te voy a estar esperando para que juntos podamos ver un mundo nuevo... ‒

Ash golpeó a Brock y el bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo, Ash se encargaría de que Brock ni siquiera piense en acercarse a su niña, ni ningún otro hombre que no sea digno. En cuanto la separó de su pervertido Tío, Ritsuko se calmó. Misty solo reía.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Esperare sus opiniones/ comentarios/ críticas... pero bueno a lo serio. Les parece muy cliché? No me culpen por eso, de verdad siempre tengo la impresión de que si ocurre este tipo de cuestiones sería más dramático si nace antes, y si es niña. Ahora si no se dieron cuenta hice que Ash empezara a desarrollar un instinto que será importante más adelante, y también a Ash le están empezando a nacer celos por su hija. Sobre Brock, simplemente tenía que ponerlo, pero él no lo decía enserio... ¿o no? *inserte risa macabra aquí*

Bueno nos veremos en dos semanas, cuídense!


	7. Nuevo hogar

Hola a todos como están? Espero que muy bien. La cuestión es que actualizo antes porque es muy posible que me corten el Internet, así que espero me sepan disculpar por esas molestosas acciones mías de no pagar cuando no es debido.

Ahora a lo importante es que esté capitulo es relativamente corto pero muy importante. Así que espero que les guste. Como es costumbre tendré una nota explicativa al final. Y una pregunta importante.

Pokémon no me pertenece

Disfruten de su lectura

Ash se levantó temprano, muy delicadamente y silenciosamente se separó del abrazo que lo confinaba a estar al lado de Misty en su cama. Lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido posible, se vistió y salio sigilosamente de la habitación, pasó por pequeña e improvisada habitación de Ritsuko; la cuna era sencilla, de color rosa, dentro de esta la pequeña dormía plácidamente sujetando muy fuerte un pequeño peluche en forma de charmander que Daisy le había comprado.

Después de revisarla, Ash se dirigió a la cocina, prepararía el desayuno antes de irse. Pikachu el cual ya estaba despierto se montó en su hombro y observó sin decir nada a su entrenador, en cuanto Ash acabó tomo una rodaja de pan, se la metio en la boca, luego tomó un vaso de jugo y se lo acabó dejo una nota en la refrigeradora, y pusó la bandeja del desayuno en su habitación cerca de donde dormia Misty. Después de haberlo hecho salió del departamento en silencio.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Pueblo Paleta, hace apenas unos días atrás se había cumplido el año de la muerte de su madre; pero el nacimiento de su hija lo había complicado un poco la visita. Tal vez a su regresó Misty le de un escarmiento pero por el momento a él no le importaba. Era extraño recordar cuantas veces había caminado por ese camino, sabiendo que al final se encontraría con una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero ahora eso ya no existía.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, para no tener problemas se colocó unas gafas y una de sus viejas gorras, fue a la florería del pueblo y compró unas cuantas flores para su madre, de las que él recordaba que le encantaban. Fue al pequeño cementerio de Pueblo Paleta, no tardó mucho en encontrar la tumba de su madre, al parecer ya la habían venido a visitar, así que puso las flores que ya estaban ahí en una pequeña vasija a un lado de la lápida y depositó sus flores al otro lado, aprovechando retiró un poco de maleza que había crecido cerca a la lápida; pikachu fue de gran ayuda. Después pikachu se apartó un poco y se mantuvó en silencio, mientras su entrenador se deshaogaba.

‒hola mamá... te preguntarás por qué no he venido a verte... verás han pasado muchas cosas... ‒ las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, pero faltaba mucho para que él pudiera derramarlas ‒ ¿por dónde empiezo? Me acusaron de tú muerte, una completa tontería ¿verdad? Permanecí detenido unos cuantos meses, después de que salí, el Prof. Gale me dejó vivir en su viejo departamento, he estado trabajando muy duro para poder seguir adelante... Misty siempre ha estado conmigo... y esa es la razón por la que vine hoy, veras... cómo decírtelo... ‒ sus lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas ‒ eres abuela... sí sé que estas estas sorprendida, pero no te preocupes no he huído... y no pienso hacerlo, Misty sin embargo puede irse cuando quiera, y yo me encargaría de mi niña, sí es niña, su nombre es Ritsuko, tiene el cabello pelirrojo, nació hace dos semanas, prematura... no me importa de verdad lo que vaya a pasar conmigo lo único que me interesa es que ella esté sana y salva... ahora te entiendo todo lo que has hecho por mí... te prometó que la cuidaré tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo, e incluso prometo que seré mejor que tú en eso... ‒

Pikachu le pareció ver como una sombra abrazaba a Ash, esa sombra tenía alas, y también lloraba, pero a la vez se mostraba muy contenta. En cuantó Ash terminó de deshaogarse se levantó se secó las lágrimas y se retiró lentamente, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía volver pronto a casa o Misty se enojaría mucho más de lo que posiblemente ya estaba.

Pero por algún extraño motivo no fue directo al camino por donde había venido, sus pasos lo llevaron hacia su casa, o más bien dicho lo que quedaba de ella. En realidad no quedaba casí nada con un poco de dificultad pudo levantar algunos escombros que todavía permanecían ahí, al hacerlo encontró uno de sus viejos libros de cuentos, sorprendentemente no tenía quemaduras, seguramente algo lo estaba cubriendo y evitó que se quemará... hasta que lo recordó fue él mismo quien lo escondió cuando era un pequeño niño, para sorprender a su madre, lo había colocado debajo de uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Ash sonrió al recordar eso, al ver el piso, divisó que los cimientos de la casa estaban, por así decirlo intactos, teóricamente se podría reconstruir, incluso hacerla un poco más grande.

‒ El terreno esta en venta... ‒ dijo un hombre detrás de él, Ash se voltió lentamente, y vió a uno de sus viejos amigos, Ronald, el jefe de construcción de Pueblo Paleta.

‒ Aunque quisiera no pudiera comprarlo ‒ respondío Ash

‒ En realidad por el incendio se devalua, con lo que ha pasado un año creo que está tan devaluado que cualquier persona podría permitirse comprarlo. ‒

‒ ¿y para qué alguien quisiera un terreno con una casa en escombros? ‒

‒ Para construir, se pueden usar los viejos cimientos para construir una mucho mejor, y si eso llegara a pasar si la vendieras el valor del terreno aumentaría... ‒

‒ ¿para comprarla de cuanto estamos hablando? ‒

‒ $1000 ‒

‒ ¿tanto? ‒

‒ si revisas el registro de propiedad original el valor era muchísimo más alto; era de 150 000 si recuerdo bien ‒

‒ ¿y si me llegará a interesar con quien debo hablar? ‒

‒ mmm... supongo que con su actual dueño Ash Ketchum ‒

‒ ¿eh? Pero... ‒

‒ entiendes solo el dueño puede venderlo... y la propiedad actualmente esta a nombre de Ash Ketchum, sí el cambia de opinión es su problema... ‒

‒_eso quiere decir que puedo construir una casa, me costará mucho pero si el terreno ya de por sí es mio..._ ‒pensó Ash detenidamente en las probabilidades.

‒ Si tiene alguna duda no dude en ir a los archivos del pueblo, luego puede hablar conmigo para la construcción, Hasta luego... ‒

Ash sonrió, y se dirigió corriendo a Ciudad Verde, durante todo el camino él estuvo pensando detenidamente en la posibilidad, tal vez si era factible, tendría que hablarlo con Misty primero; aunque sí se iba ahora tal vez ya no pudiera regresar en otra ocasión, y si luego el documetno se perdía y destruían todo su terreno, era mejor demorarse un poco revisar todo los documentos posibles que le confirmen que efectivamente el era el dueño, y si se lo permitía el dinero, el podría comprar los terrenos de los alrededores y hacer una casa grande... mmm... Ash dio media vuelta y regresó corriendo a Pueblo Paleta.

‒ Misty calmate... ‒ decía Daisy cuando Misty le gritaba a la oficial Jenny desde la puerta de la habitación de Ritsuko.

‒ ¿cómo quieres que me calme? ‒ gritó Misty regresando a ver a su hermana ‒ Ash se fue hace tres días, y no ha vuelto, ni una llamada ni siquiera una carta ‒

‒ Misty... si conozco a Ash como creo debio haber ocurrido algo grande para que él se haya alejado tanto tiempo sin contactarte ‒ decía la oficial Jenny con tranquilidad en su rostro.

‒la oficial Jenny tiene razón, además Ash no es de ese tipo de hombres que se va con sus amigotes ‒

‒ Bueno... no... ‒

‒ ¿ves? Ten paciencia de seguro vendrá pronto... ‒ dijo la oficial Jenny poniendo una mano en su hombro

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ si te sigues preocupando será malo para ti y para Ritsuko ‒

‒ Esta bien... ‒dijo Misty riéndose.

‒ ¿puedo conocerla? ‒ preguntó inocentemente la oficial Jenny

‒ Claro... ‒

Después de unas horas la oficial Jenny estaba a punto de irse muy contenta de conocer a la pequeña rayo de arcoíris, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió; ya era muy tarde por la noche y la única persona que tenía las llaves era Ash.

Ash entró sigilosamente, se sacó los zapatos para no hacer ruido, lo que intuia que todos en casa ya estaban dormidos, porque las luces estaban apagadas, y en cuanto pasó la sala de estar la luz se encendio y Misty lo veía hecha una fiera.

‒ ¡hola Ash! ‒ dijo con un tono de enojo en su voz.

Ash tragó saliva ‒ Hola amor... lamento haber llegado tan tarde ‒

‒ No hay problema Ash, estuve esperando por tres días no te preocupes... ‒

‒ _estoy frito_ ‒ pensó Ash, pero con serenidad abrazó a Misty y le dio un beso en la mejilla ‒ ¿creiste que te había abandonado? ‒

‒ Por poco... ‒ dijo Daisy quien venía por detrás.

‒ Bueno ya que él esta en casa debo marcharme, nos vemos después ‒ dijo la oficial Jenny saliendo del departamento.

‒ me vas a explicar que pasó por qué llegas con tres días de retraso‒

‒ no creas que estaba haciendo algo malo, en realidad pasé leyendo los archivos de Pueblo Paleta, y en ellos se menciona que el terreno donde estaba mi casa, es mío, sigue siendo mío, entonces, como todavía es habitable, puedo construir de nuevo sobre él. ‒

‒ ¿quieres reconstruir la casa? ‒

‒ sí, en algún momento nos quedaremos sin espacio así que pensé que una casa sería más factible, además independientemente si tenemos más hijos podríamos hacerla grande, así los cuartos vaciós podrían servir para poner un pequeño laboratorio ¿qué te parece? ‒

‒ bueno, a simple vista es fantástico pero... ¿cómo vas a pagar la construcción? ‒

‒ esa es la mejor parte, seré yo quien lo haga ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ mira, con mi sueldo de ayudante de investigación, con el de la constructora, y con el de la pequeña escuela podré cubrir los gastos de la casa, y de la construcción, y si hiciera falta pudiera conseguir otro trabajo ‒

‒ Pero Ash ¿cómo compraras el material? ‒

‒ es sencillo, Ronald me ayudará con el material, y si hiciera falta puedo tomar lo que sobre de la constructora ¿te parece bien? ‒

‒ no lo sé... me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado... ‒ Misty vió como la carita de Ash se ponía triste casi como un cordero degollado, no podía con esa cara ‒ esta bien... pero dejaras que te ayude, y descansaras lo suficiente... ‒ dijo Misty resignándose.

‒ gracias, te amo... voy a saludar a Ritsuko ‒

‒ si quieres puedo apoyarlos con un préstamo ‒ susurró Daisy al oído de Misty

‒ no lo hagas o latimaras su orgullo, deja que él te lo pida ‒ respondió Misty.

Así pues las siguientes semanas Ash pasaba todo el día trabajando y el fin de semana iba a Pueblo Paleta a construir donde sería su nuevo hogar. Después las cosas se dificultaron un poco cuando Ritsuko cumplió ocho meses, a Misty se le terminó el permiso, y ella estaría mucho más ocupada que Ash, Daisy se ofreció a cuidarla pero su agente le informó que había sido contratada como anfitiriona de un programa famoso de televisión, en otras palabras ella no podría cuidarla, así que la pequeña Ristuko se crio en la espalda de su padre. Ash la llevaba a todos lados en un pequeño canguro en su espalda. Y cuando Ash no podía cargarla Bulbasur, y charizard eran sus niñeros oficiales; Pero cuando llegaba el fin de semana era lo único complicado, Ash no podía exponer a la pequeña al frío, de finales de la estación, la primavera le faltaba todavía para llegar, eso de verdad era un problema, y tenerla sola con los pokémon abajo, podría pasar que ella con sus pequeñas manitos quisiera coger las herramientas eso era una complicación.

Pero no había otra solución, los pokémon lo ayudaban en la construcción, cuando hacía mucho frío él la cargaba, con el canguro frente a él. Ritsuko dormía arropada con una manta que Ash tenía y el calor que emanaba era suficiente. Pero cuando de verdad hacía demasiado frío todos los pokémon de fuego que tenía Ash estaban a su alrededor calentándola; Ash necesitaba una niñera y pronto.

Para suerte de Ash, un día de los últimos días fríos que tenia el invierno la solución vino de dos formas.

‒ ¡ASH! ‒ gritó una voz cerca a dónde él ponía a la pequeña a descansar.

Ash regresó a ver, estaba elevado en el techo colocando las vigas para dar forma al techo cuando la vío a ella, Molly Gale.

‒ Hola Molly... ¿qué ocurre? ‒

‒ Misty me dijo que estabas aquí... quiero pedirte un favor... ‒

‒ en seguida bajo... ‒

Ash bajo del lugar donde estaba y fue hacia donde esaba la que ahora era una adolescente, y la consideraba como su hermana pequeña.

‒ dime para que me buscabas ‒

‒ quiero ser entrenadora pokémon ‒

‒ eso es bueno ‒

‒ Pero... no quiero ser cualquier entrenadora pokémon, quiero dedicarme a los pokémon legendarios como papá y como tú ‒

‒ bueno no es que yo planeaba ser investigador de pokémon legendarios Molly... ‒

‒ Lo sé y es por eso que lo he decidido, hasta que esté lista y sepa todo lo que tú has visto, me quedare a ayudarte ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ seré tu asistente... necesitas uno... además puedo cuidar de Ritsuko mientras tú estas ocupado... ‒

‒ Pero... no tengo con que pagarte Molly ‒

‒ eso no importa Ash, te quiero ayudar... ‒

‒ gracias‒

Mientras Molly jugaba con la pequeña, Ash seguía poniendo las vigas en el techo cuando otra voz lo llamó y estaba a un lado.

‒ Cuanto tiempo Ash ‒ dijo Tracey cuando subió por la escalera que había colocado Ash para subir al techo.

‒ ¿Tracey? ‒

‒ ¿necesitas ayuda? ‒

‒ Bueno... ‒

‒ Si quieres terminarla antes de que la niña crezca necesitaras ayuda... ‒

‒ sería agradable que me ayudes Tracey pero el Prof. Oak no se puede enterar ‒

‒ El Prof. Oak se fue de vacaciones, así que estoy libre todo este tiempo... ‒

‒ Gracias Tracey ‒

‒ Brock sube dijo que sí ‒ gritó Tracey hacía abajo donde estaba Brock

‒ Entre más mejor... ‒dijo Brock cuando subia restregándose la mejilla después de que Molly le diera una cachetada en la cara.

‒ Gracias Brock... ‒

Para cuando Ritsuko cumplio un año y medio de edad la casa ya estaba terminada. Gracias a la ayuda de Tracey y Brock. La casa era relativamente grande, bueno comparada con la anterior se podría decir que era grande, la casa tenía un cuarto principal, el de Ash y Misty, un cuarto para Ritsuko, y lamentablemente Ash no pudo cumplir con el diseño que esperaba pero pudo agregar unas dos habitaciones más, que serían el futuro laboratorio de Ash y Molly, y la habitación de Molly; cocina, baño, y sala de estar, aunque era relativamente grande Ash y Misty no tenían muchas cosas pero no había problema en algún momento con mucho esfuerzo ellos lograrían llenar el espacio, además quien dice que se necesita tener un millar de cosas para ser feliz. El único desperfecto era que faltaban de instalar algunas cosas como calefacción, y algunas debían colocarse como una que otra ventana. A Misty le encantaba, aunque ella no sabía que eso había perjudicado en la salud de Ash que él intentaba ocultar, y en cierto grado lo logró. Y para fortuna de ambos, Misty había arreglado su horario para ir a su casa nueva en Pueblo Paleta los fines de semana. Cada vez se parecían mucho más a una familia feliz.

Bueno muchachos espero que les haya gustado.

Nota: la razón por la cual Ash decidió reconstruir la casa es por el simple hecho de revivir los recuerdos de su madre y de su infancia relativamente feliz. También Ash todavía cree que la gente lo señala como un criminal, esa es la razón por la cual se puso gafas, con el afán de que nadie le reconozca.

Ahora quiero conocerlos, y de vez en cuando haré preguntas de opinión. Ahora la primera: ¿Creen ustedes que Ash es capaz de irse tres días con sus amigotes?

Por favor como siempre estaré atenta a sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas; no sean tímidos en responder las preguntas que les hago.

Ah por cierto alguien me pregunto de cuantos capítulos estamos hablando para este fic, bueno les cuento que más o menos está escrito hasta el cap. 15, pero van a ver más, espero que no más de 25 o ¿quien sabe?


	8. Enfermo

Hola todos como están espero que muy bien, tengo un problemita con el internet entonces tuve que ir a la casa de mis padres para poder subir el cap.

ahora cambiando de tema, no suelo poner rellenos pero cuando revise los cap. ví que me faltaba algo importante, así que lo puse en este. Espero que les guste. Nadie respondio mi pregunta anterior pero no importa, ya veremos en la siguiente, como siempre debo recordarles dos cosas: la primera que lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos y la segunda es que Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

‒ todo saldrá bien ‒

Misty se decía eso por enésima vez ese día, ¿la razón? Ash estaba gravemente enfermo.

El invierno se estaba esfumando y la primavera se hacía cada vez más presente, Ritsuko ya tenía dos años y un poco más. Y la pequeña ya estaba articulando palabras y era una atolondrada al caminar, parecía que no tenía miedo a absolutamente nada. Y eso en cierto grado aterraba a Misty pero lo que más le angustiaba era que por ser la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean no podía pasar todo el día, todos los días, con su hija y novio.

Ash se encargaba de todo: del mantenimiento de la casa, de sus dos trabajos, y de cuidar a la pequeña y aún así le daba tiempo para consentirla a ella. Y ahora verlo así con una fiebre altísima, en la cama sin poderse mover apenas le angustiaba y en cierto grado no podía evitar culparse.

En cuanto llegó y abrió la puerta le azotó un mal presentimiento, conforme iba entrando el presenitmiento se hizo más fuerte, de manera que en cuestión de segundos corrió hacía la habitación donde lo encontró en el cuarto de la pequeña asegurándose de que tomara su siesta, pero la pequeña también notaba algo malo y se resistia a dormir su siesta.

‒ Misty lamento no haberte ido a recibir ‒ dijo Ash parándose débilmente y suprimiendo las ganas de toser que tenía.

‒ Ash, se nota a leguas que estás muy mal, debes ir a recostarte ‒

‒ Estoy bien, no te preocupes ‒

‒ ¡nada de eso! ‒ gritó furiosa Misty ‒ sino vas a descansar ahora es posible que empeores preocupando no solo a mí sino a Ritsuko también ‒

‒ papi... no ta bien ‒

‒ estoy bien ‒ volvió a insistir.

‒ ¡ASH VAS A IR A LA CAMA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ‒

Ash no se movió ni tampoco respondió. Misty y su hija vieron con horror como Ash se desplomaba en el suelo inconsciente.

‒ ¡ASH! ‒

‒ ¡PAPI! ‒

Gracias a los pokémon Misty pudo distraer a la pequeña haciendo que bulbasur lanzara su ataque somnífero, poniéndola a dormir. Charizard se quedó con la pequeña niña, mientras Misty llevaba a Ash a su habitación y lo atendía. Con el simple tacto Misty sabía que Ash estaba demasiado caliente, así que Glalie lo estuvo refrescando un poco mientras ella iba por un termómetro. El aparato mostró la horrible cifra de 39.7 º C.

Con mucha paciencia, Misty estuvo refrescando a Ash no solo con el veinto helado de Glalie sino también con trapos húmedos, en la frente de Ash. Poco tiempo después Misty notó como Ash respiraba relativamente mejor, y eso la animaba de verdad. Lo dejo por unos segundos para ver como estaba la pequeña de la casa.

‒ Ritsuko ¿dormiste bien? ‒

‒ Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con papá? ‒ preguntó la niña terriblemente angustiada

‒ papi estará bien solo necesita dormir un poco ‒

‒ Sí, porque no ha dormido mucho últimamente ‒

_‒ __maldita sea, una cosa es que el se sobreesfuerce en el trabajo y otra muy distinta es que no disimule frente a Ritsuko, Ash Ketchum cuando despiertes, enfermo o no, te las vas a ver conmigo_ ‒

‒ Pero el regalo de mami quedo hermoso... ‒ dijo la pequeña sonriendo

‒ ¿regalo? ¿Qué regalo? ‒ preguntó Misty sorprendida

‒ ven mami te lo voy a mostrar... ‒

La pequeña tomó la mano de su madre y la condujo a la cocina, en la mesa que servía de desayunador había un desorden descomunal de tela, agujas e hilo. Ritsuko abrió un armario donde sacó una caja, en donde muy delicadamente estaba envuelto un hermoso vestido de color blanco, y un hermoso lazo de color celeste, el mismo color de su medalla de gimnasio.

‒ papi, ha estado haciendo este vestido para ti, y también hizo este para mí ‒dijo la pequeña niña mostrando un vestido casi igual al de su madre, pero el lazo era de distinto color, era de un rojo intenso.

‒ ¿por qué lo hizo? ‒

‒ Mami... no se supone que en dos semanas es su aniversario... ‒

‒_no puede ser que se me haya olvidado_ ‒

Misty estaba muy contenta y a la vez muy preocupada, agradecía que Ash estuviera realmente atento pero a costa de su salud eso no le gustaba; en cuanto despierte hablaría con él, pero ya no enojada, no, ahora le consentiría tal como el lo hace cada vez que ella entra a la casa.

Ritusko pasó todo el día jugando con su madre, y con los pokémon. Cada cierto tiempo Misty iba a revisar a Ash, el cual seguía profundamente dormido, para cuando llegó el medio día Ash ya no tenía fiebre, y solo descansaba y el lo necestiaba tanto.

Misty preparó una rica cena para su niña, por suerte el emparedado y el delicioso jugo estuvieron deliciosos. Para la hora de acostarse la pequeña escuchó un cuento que no se lo esperaba.

‒ Había una vez una sirena, que era la menor de cuatro hermanas, era muy aventurera, y un día decidio salir al mundo... ‒

‒ ¿como una sirena sale al mundo? ‒

‒ Con un hechizo, ella se convirtió en una humana, sola exploro poco porque después de unos días de iniciada su aventura se encontró con un príncipe, el cual para que ella permaneciera a su lado prometio que le daría algo muy valioso, pasaron grandes aventuras hasta que un día el hechizo se acabó y debía volver a su casa con sus hermanas ‒

‒ ¿y que pasó? ‒

‒ El príncipe y ella se separaron... permanecían en contacto... luego el príncipe sufrió mucho... la sirena regresó a su lado... y poco después el objeto valioso llegó y los unió de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre ‒

‒ ¿y qué era ese objeto valioso mamá? ‒

‒ Te lo dire cuando crezcas ‒

‒ ¿por qué si yo ya soy grande? ‒

‒ No lo suficiente, _y preferiría que no crecieras_, a dormir... te quiero ‒

‒ Yo también mami ‒

Misty entró lentamente a la habitación donde vio a Ash que estaba sentado en la cama. Ella al verlo se abalanzó hacia a él causando que el se golpeara en la cabecera de la cama.

‒ ¡auch! ‒

‒ Lo siento, amor, me tuviste muy preocupada ‒

‒ no pensé que me enfermaría, pero la casa necesita reparaciones, y como tu estas lejos debo vigilar a Ritsuko, y el trabajo también me tiene ocupado y... ‒

‒ ya entendí, pero te esfuerzas demasiado, deja que mañana yo haga los quehaceres ‒

‒ Pero... tú vienes del gimansio a pasar con Ritsuko y no es justo que llegues a trabajar... ‒

‒ no llegó a trabajar, pongo en orden mi casa, nuestra casa, y tú descansas, además no te preocupes por el dinero ya se solucionará ‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ esta bien, pero la comida la hago yo ‒

‒ hecho ‒

Al día siguiente Misty se levantó temprano y comenzó con los quehaceres, obligó a Ash a descansar y él permaneció acostado en el sillón de la sala con una frazada. Incluso Ritsuko dejó a su padre descansar y ellas dos se encargaron de los quehaceres. Para lo único que se levantó fue para preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y cena. Ash pasó realmente aburrido, así que casi todo el día pasó dormido.

Pero si uno estaba descansando lo necesario, Misty estaba realmente aturdida con la cantidad de trabajo que había en la casa.

‒ Mami... papá siempre restriega las baldosas con agua caliente ‒ decía la pequeña con tanta inocencia que Misty no podía decir nada

‒ ca... cariño... ¿papá hace todo esto todos los días? ‒

‒ restregar las baldosas lo hace una vez a la semana, pero del resto si lo hace todos los días, pero siempre tiene teimpo para jugar conmigo... ‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ recuerdame que es la última vez que dejó que tu padre haga todo este trabajo solo ‒

‒ Pero él no lo hace solo... yo ayudo... ‒ la carita de la pequeña se entristecio lo que rompió el corazón de Misty ‒

‒ no digo que no lo hagas amorcito, pero es mucho trabajo... ‒

‒ Pero papi puede hacerlo y nunca se a quejado ‒

‒ lo sé y eso no es tan bueno porque su salud está mala, al menos por ahora ‒

‒ ¿si yo ayudo mucho más a papá, el va a mejorar? ‒

‒ Si Ritsuko ‒

‒ entonces voy a ayudar siempre a papá, lo prometo ‒

Ritsuko empezó a ayudar a su madre, y para cuando Ash sirvió la cena la casa estaba reluciente y totalmente limpia. Y como recompensa un rico plato de mariscos guisados fue lo que recibieron las cansadas trabajadoras. Ambas se deleitaron tanto que Ritsuko dejó sus modales, recientemente aprendidos, y empezó a lamer el plato. Pero se ganó una terrible reprimenda.

‒ Ritsuko Ketchum Waterflower si vuelves a hacer eso vas a ver muy negro tu futuro inmediato ‒ dijo Ash muy molesto

‒ Lo siento, papi ‒

‒ no la culpes es que está rico... y yo haría lo mismo ‒ dijo Misty absteniéndose de hacer lo que su niña hizo.

‒ ni se te ocurra, no quiero que aprenda malos habitos ‒

‒ ¿te recuerdo como solias comer Ash? ‒

‒ No lo menicones, que esa es presisamente la razón de porque no quiero que aprenda ‒

Después de cenar, la pequeña Ritsuko fue enviada a su habitación para dormir, en cuanto apegó su pequeña cabezita a la almohada cayó rendida en un sueño profundo, no hubo necesidad de cuentos esta vez.

Pero sus padres estaban muy despiertos, en especial Ash, el cual había prácticamente dormido todo el día. Misty, esta vez se dejó consentir por Ash. Le trajó un rico postre a la cama, al comer Misty se embarró conla crema, ahí fua cuando Ash lamió su mejilla, limpiando la crema, Misty le devolvió un gesto con un beso en los labios, poc después el beso se hizo muy profundo y ambos terminaron entrelazados en la cama.

Y el pastel terminó en la mesa de noche esperando hasta el día siguente, para ver si alguien se lo terminaba, porque sus comensales originales, decidieron hacer otras cosas.

espero que les haya gustado. Como lo mencione en uno de los parrafos Ash se ecarga de todo, se levanta muy temprano y va a su trabajo sin antes cocinar el almuerzo y desayuno, para cuando acaba el primero, limpia la casa, almuerza, y luego va a su segundo trabajo, pero cuando llega siempre está dispuesto a jugar lo que sea con su hija, y cuando ella descansa se dedica a sus investigaciones pokémon. ¿Duro no? Pues eso es lo que creo que Ash sería, un padre que no deja nada por alto, en especial con el cuidado de su casa y familia. Yo veo a Ash como el tipo de hombre que se quedaría hasta las 3am zurciendo un vestido para sus hijas o reparando un juguete de sus hijos. De verdad espero que me entiendan mi visión de Ash, porque uno distraído no me gusta.

¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!


End file.
